


Eternity in an Hour

by barclaysavanna, BelieverQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barclaysavanna/pseuds/barclaysavanna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelieverQueen/pseuds/BelieverQueen
Summary: This begins the day after Henry's 18th birthday. He's going off to college on Monday but first, he wants something from his mother.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my second BelieverQueen fiction. It was co-written as an RP with RainbowPrincessKittenMitten88. Please bear that in mind as you're reading it.

**Chapter 1**

 

Saturday, August 16th

 

It was the day after Henry's 18th birthday and he was packing to move into his dorm room the following day. He had classes starting Monday for his freshman year of college. Henry sighed as he shoved the last t-shirt into his second suitcase. He hated this. Of course he was excited to be an adult and start his own journey in this world, but he didn't want to leave his mother behind. She was the single most important person in the world to him, and honestly he was attached to her more than he should be. He'd been harboring a secret for years now, and tonight was the night he was going to tell her. He wasn't a child anymore. He was a man. And he simply couldn't hold it in any longer.

 

He knew it might change their relationship in a negative way, but it was a chance he had to take. He comforted himself in knowing that she loved him and that his college was only three hours away. He went downstairs to find her and knocked on the door to her study before poking his head inside. "Mom?" He fidgeted a little in the doorway then let out a breath. "There's something I want to talk to you about before I leave."

 

Regina had very mixed emotions about her Henry leaving. He was still her little Prince and although she saw the handsome young man he was she struggled to not see the little boy she had raised. She was extremely proud of him and she knew he had to go out into the world no matter how much she wanted him to go to Storybrooke Community college so he could stay home. She knew she couldn’t shelter him anymore. That day she was working on a bit of paperwork not wanting to be at city hall right now. Hearing Henry's voice she turned in her desk chair facing him. "Hey Henry. Come on in." She smiled softly. He was her pride and joy. She was sure whatever he needed to talk about she could fix it.

 

Henry shifted nervously in the doorway before stepping inside and closing the door behind him. "There's something I want from you before I leave," he opened. Gathering his courage, he took a breath and let it out slowly. "I want to kiss you. Please hear me out." He held up his hands in an attempt to keep her silent while he explained himself. "Ever since the second curse when I didn't know you were my mom, I started seeing you differently. You're not just my mom. You're a strong, beautiful woman and the best person I've ever known. I know it's unconventional, but I've had a lot of time to think about it. I don't want anyone else. I'm going off to college tomorrow and I don't want to leave without you knowing how I really feel." He lowered his hands and waited nervously for her response.

 

When she heard the click of the door Regina frowned slightly. He rarely shut the door. Something had to be seriously wrong. "Anything my Prince," she promised not realizing what he was going to ask her. Then she heard those words and just for a few moments her world froze. Her son wanted to kiss her and by the sound of it? Much more than kiss. Was she not enough as his mother? Although his words made her blush and she hadn't been touched romantically in years, she knew even if she wanted to consider it, she shouldn't. Right? It was supposed to be wrong. Letting her gaze travel down his body slowly, she was once again reminded he was _not_ a little boy anymore. "Henry I am your mom, I can't give you that...even if I wanted to," she said slowly, sounding unsure of her own words. "It would be wrong and Emma would kill me. Besides I am easily triple your age." Now she was just making up excuses.

 

Henry stepped closer to where she was sitting and tilted his head, staring at her speculatively as he processed her words. "So you want to consider it?" He asked after a moment of silence stretched between them. He felt bad for pushing the matter, but he had to know if there was any chance. "I love you and you love me. I don't see how that can be wrong. It isn't like you gave birth to me." Now he was justifying what he knew was unconventional, but she was making excuses so why couldn't he?

 

As she listened to her son, her gaze was glued to the floor. After several long moments, brown eyes returned to her son's face. "If I am, will a kiss be enough, Henry?" She whispered softly. "Is that really all you want from me?" She wasn't arguing with him but she was stalling as her thoughts raced. It had been so long since anyone had truly desired her and he obviously did. She knew she should say no. She knew she should send him to his room for the night or even go spend the night with Emma. But she didn't. In all honestly, ever since he had dated Violet she had been plagued by feelings no mother should ever have. Never once did she think he returned those feelings. But now that she knew he did, was she willing to risk the hero persona she had recently attained? If she crossed this line, there would be no going back.

 

Henry considered his answer to her question rather carefully; he didn't want to scare her away. "I want everything," he admitted. "But I'm okay with whatever you're willing to give me. I know it's a lot to ask of you." He bit his lip then blurted, "But I would like to dance with you too. I want to hold you in my arms and have that memory to hold onto while I'm away. Do you... Is that something you would be okay with?"

 

Leaning her back against her chair as she pondered his words. Everything? Did that mean marriage and children too? Or just the physical side of it? "It is a lot," she agreed but she stood up, her skin tight blue dress more obvious now that she was standing. There was a white jacket on the back of the chair but she had taken it off the moment she had entered her study. It was just too hot for that when she was home. She had yet to kick off her heels so she was just barely eye level with Henry. He towered over her. Resting her hand lightly on his chest, she looked up through her eyelashes. "Why don't we start with the dance and we will see if you can earn the kiss?" She whispered almost shyly.

 

Henry swallowed hard when he got a good look at her dress. He felt himself harden and he groaned internally. She probably didn't even realize how stunning she looked, but he was certainly going to tell her. "You look...absolutely incredible," he whispered while looking into her eyes and gently placing his hands on her hips. "Don't laugh at my song choice, okay?" He pulled his phone out of his pocket and fiddled with it for a moment until he found what he was looking for. As the song began to play, he set his phone aside and pulled her close with his hands a respectful distance above her ass.

 

Regina grinned to herself. She knew that look all too well. She had chosen this dress that morning to use it to her advantage. She had needed this deal sealed weeks ago. Any man, any woman, was always distracted by her cleavage and King George was no different. Although she never allowed anyone to touch her, she was not shy of using her body to get what she wanted. But there was a difference in Henry's eyes. Although there was desire and lust, there was love. Something she hadn't seen since...since Daniel. "Thank you, my Prince," she breathed. She hummed softly hearing the song. She loved this song and to be frank she was shocked this was on his playlist. "This is one of my favorite songs," she told him with a beaming smile. She allowed herself to relax in his arms, letting him take the first step. She trusted him more than anyone in the world.

 

Henry grinned happily upon hearing that he'd chosen one of her favorite songs. "I'm glad you like it. I thought it would be perfect." He led her slowly along with the song and rubbed one hand up and down her back while the other rested gently on her left hip. He savored every second of having her close to him, and when the music began to fade he leaned in and pressed a tender kiss to her cheek, whispering into her ear, "Thank you for the dance."

 

She swayed with the music, enjoying the sweetness of the moment. "It is perfect, my Prince. Who would have guessed you were such a romantic?" She hummed as rested one hand on his upper arm the other she left at her side. She was still so unsure of this. As the music played she relaxed and allowed herself to rest her head on his chest, listening to the thud of his heart. Blushing at the sweet kiss, she looked up, licking her lips slightly before pressing a chaste but sweet kiss on his lips. It lingered longer than her normal kisses. In this bubble she was safe from the outside world, so she let her heart and body guide her and not her mind. "You’re welcome, my love."

 

Henry's heart was pounding wildly in his chest when she kissed him. It wasn't the most passionate kiss he'd ever experienced, but it was still his favorite because it was _her_. It meant more than any of the kisses he'd shared with Violet. It took all of his self-control not to grab her and kiss her again, to take more than she was willing to give him. Instead he looked into her eyes with a tender, loving expression and a smile on his lips. "You're so perfect. I'm going to miss you more than words can say."

 

Regina let out a small breath as she leaned up on her toes giving him another soft kiss. He was so sweet and didn't push her to go farther than she was willing to give. _That_ was a change for her. Something if she was perfectly honest could get used to. "As I've told you before you could just go to college here. This will always be your home," she said, laying her head back on his chest unable to resist the warmth and comfort of his arms.

 

Henry cupped her face in both hands and gently kissed her forehead. "I'll think about transferring. I love you so much, Mom." He let her go then with a sad smile and said, "I think I'm going to call it a night unless you want to watch a movie before bed."

 

Regina looked at her son and frowned as he was pulling away. She didn't like that one bit. "How about we do that in my room?  I have the 200-inch TV plus you can sleep beside me tonight," she offered slightly. She wasn't going to attempt to seduce him but she wasn't entirely sure if she would stop him if he did. "Just as long as you don't put on Snow White you can pick the movie too."

 

Henry looked at his mother wide eyed then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, pressing their bodies together. "I would love that," he whispered into her hair. The thought of leaving her behind was pure torture, and the thought of being able to snuggle her while they slept was heaven. Taking her hands in his, he squeezed her fingers then raised each hand to brush a kiss across her knuckles. "You get the TV set up and I'll go pick a movie." He kissed her cheek quickly then let go of her and left the room.

 

He hurried into the living room and perused the DVDs in the case. Finally finding one they'd both seen, in case they fell asleep, he went upstairs to his bedroom and changed into his pajamas. He normally slept only in a pair of boxers, but tonight he chose to wear a plain white t-shirt with his blue plaid boxers for modesty's sake. He didn't want his mom to feel like he was pressuring her into anything. He went down the hall to her bedroom and knocked softly on the door.

 

Regina smiled and went upstairs into her bedroom and into her en-suite bathroom. She hadn't fully shut the bedroom door so when he knocked the door came open, showing her bare back as she adjusted the front of the top in the mirror. She didn't own actual PJs so she had struggled to find a set of lingerie that was more modest. Hearing him come in, she turned her head to look at him. "Want to come tie this for me?" She whispered. It was a halter top style. She could have done it herself but she was trying to give Henry a bit more wiggle room. Well as much as she was willing.

 

Henry's jaw dropped open and he made a choking noise when he first laid eyes on Regina in that nightie. His cock hardened in his boxers and he swallowed hard, nervous to be around her. He hesitantly stepped into the room and tossed the movie on the end of the bed. He walked up behind her and gently brushed his fingertips along her spine. "How are you so beautiful?" He asked reverently. He dropped a soft kiss to her shoulder blade then tied her top for her.

 

She shivered feeling his fingers along her spine. "Mm," she fought back a soft moan. Her back was extremely sensitive if touched lightly. Most people didn't know that. She felt the soft kiss and barely maintained her self-control to not throw him on the bed. "I've had many years to master my beauty," she teased, turning to face him, brown eyes black with desire. She took a deep breath. "What movie did you pick, my Prince?" She said, trying to redirect her thoughts.

 

Henry shifted awkwardly at first when she turned to face him. He put his hands together in front of his crotch to try and hide his erection. "Um," he cleared his throat and struggled to keep his eyes on her face. He failed miserably and his gaze moved along her chest and down to her bare thighs. He swallowed hard then stuttered, "G-guardians of the Galaxy. I know you love that one."

 

Her eyes followed his gaze to where his hands where hiding his erection and she licked her lips.  She allowed herself to run her fingers down his arm and over his hand, her touch feather light. "You don't have to hide from me," she whispered. "Let mommy help you." She hoped saying that wouldn't be a turn off. She didn't force him to move his hand, letting him make his own choice, but she did lean forward pressing her barely covered body against him.

 

'Fuck, fuck, fuck,' Henry thought as he squeezed his eyes shut. His cock twitched in his boxers and he knew he didn't have the willpower to resist this. It was a dream come true. For a second he actually wondered if he _was_ dreaming. "You... You want to..." He didn't know how to finish that sentence. He didn't even know what she was offering him right now. Nonetheless, he slowly moved his hands out of the way so she could see what she was doing to him.

 

Regina moved her hand to grip the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Biting her lower lip, she ran her fingers across his abs. She looked at him and the Queen glistened in her eyes. "I'm not entirely sure what I am offering. I'm trying not to think," she revealed with a soft smile. Slowly moving forward, she pressed him backwards towards the bed. "Promise me two things. If I hurt you, you'll tell me and if I ask you to stop you will," she begged, just a shred of vulnerability showing.

 

Henry nodded his understanding and sat down on the edge of the bed when the backs of his knees hit the mattress. "I promise to both. I would never want to hurt you either." He reached his hands up and tentatively placed them on her hips, stroking her skin with his thumbs through the fabric of her nightie. "I have a confession," he whispered into the silence. "I've...I've never done anything but kissing before."

 

The idea of him being a virgin shouldn't have made her more wet, but it did.  The idea of being able to train him to please her without having to break any bad habit, plus being the one to take his virginity, excited her. She smiled and straddled his lap and began to grind slowly against him, the fabric of his boxers barely being any kind of separation between them. She ran her nails down his arms slowly. "It's okay baby boy. Mommy will help you," she purred, tilting her head to kiss down his jawline.

 

Henry groaned quietly as she kissed along his jaw. The fact that she referred to herself as Mommy and him as baby boy made him impossibly harder. His hips jerked upward against her grinding and he said in a strained whisper, "You feel so good. I want to touch you, Mom." His hands moved to her backside and he gave it a squeeze. He captured her lips in a hard kiss that was nothing like the sweet kisses they'd shared downstairs. This one was needy and full of promise.

 

Moving her hands to the tie around her neck she undid it slowly, letting the top fall around her waist revealing perky, perfectly shaped breasts to her son. She then moved his hands from her back to cup her breasts, resting her hands over his encouraging him to squeeze. She used her tongue letting their tongues tangle. His kisses were innocent but sloppy with need. And she could feel her own desire soaking through his thin boxers. She pulled away from the kiss, pulling his lower lip in between her teeth gently. "Mommy is yours," she said, moving her hips in small tight circles.

 

Henry gasped quietly feeling her warm wetness rubbing him through the thin layers of their underwear. He stared at her breasts hungrily and squeezed them gently in his hands. "You're fucking perfect," he murmured. He kissed his way along the column of her neck then tugged at her earlobe with his teeth. "Tell me what you want me to do." He squeezed her breasts for emphasis.

 

She arched into his touch moaning softly, eyes rolling back. It had been so long since she had been touched and it showed. "Oh fuck, baby boy," she groaned. "It's your night, my Prince. I'm yours. I'll let you know if you do something wrong." She was giving up her iron strong hold on her control. She trusted him. She got up and let the lingerie fall down her hips and in a pile on the floor.  She was in perfect shape and she was confident in her own skin. Taking one of his hands, she guided it in between her thighs. "You feel that, baby boy? You did that to mommy.  It's all for you." She could feel her desire for him dripping down her thighs.

 

Henry's eyes were wide in surprise when he felt the slickness between her thighs. He rubbed his fingertips through her folds then clumsily pushed one inside of her. He groaned out loud at the heat and tightness of her. He lowered his mouth to her chest and kissed her breast before latching his mouth to her nipple. His hand continued to rub and squeeze the other breast as he sucked and moved his finger slowly inside of her.

 

She stiffened slightly, not expecting him to go inside her, and almost collapsed against him as she was overwhelmed with pleasure.  After a few seconds the shock faded and she moved her hips to match his slow pace. "That's so good baby. If you want use your thumb to gently and slowly circle my clit." She wasn't sure if he knew what the terms meant as he said he had no experience. She moved her hands through his hair, running her nails against his scalp lightly.  She couldn't do much for his pleasure from this angle and it felt too good for her to willingly move.

 

Henry knew what a clit was from biology class, but that didn't mean he knew what to do with it. He would try his best, though. He followed her instructions and circled his thumb around the swollen nubbin. He curled his finger inside of her and felt a spongy spot that was different than the rest of her slick walls. He wondered if that was normal then decided he didn't care. She was perfect in every way. He suckled a little harder at her breast then moved his hand away to switch nipples. He looked up at her face as he did so to gauge her reaction. Then he released her nipple with a wet pop and said, "I want to make you come for me, Mom. Just tell me what to do."

 

Smiling at his stumbling, she let him take his time. She was used to being taken hard and fast, and his innocence made this sweet and slow. She could feel her pleasure mounting slowly. "Good boy. That’s it." When he rubbed against that spongy spot inside of her, she let out a scream of pleasure forcing just to the edge of her pleasure. She was already so close. "Oh god. Fuck!" She moaned, her legs shaking. "Focus on that spot and I'll come all over your hand" she gasped out, her breathing becoming ragged.

 

Henry felt pride swelling in his chest when he made her scream like that. It was hands down the sexiest sound he'd ever heard. He wanted to hear it again and again. He concentrated on rubbing that same spot over and over again with his fingertip while clumsily rubbing at her clit with his thumb. It was awkward and difficult, but he loved the way his ministrations made her react, and he loved the slippery wetness coating his hand as he continued to work at her. He kissed the side of her neck and sucked the skin into his mouth, biting down gently just below her ear. Then he whispered hotly, "That's it, Mom. Come for your Prince."

 

Normally when someone took control like he just did commanding her to come, she shut down, her mind and body going back to a place when she was the bride of a King. But with Henry, she didn't shut down. In fact it drew her closer to the edge. She knew if she remained standing and she let go she would probably fall, so she reached down gripping his wrist stopping his movements. "Baby boy I don't want your fingers in me when I come, and I don't want to be standing," she whispered, glancing to his cock that made his boxers tent.

 

Henry slowly removed his finger with a look of confusion marring his handsome features. "What do you want then? I'll do anything you ask." He trusted her unconditionally and he only wanted to make her happy.

 

She chuckled softly at his confusion. "Mommy is going to let you fuck me now," she said, taking his hand pulling him to his feet and pulling his boxers down to his feet as she kneeled on her knees. She looked up at him and smirked before pressing a soft kiss to the tip of his hard erection. She still had her bright red lipstick on so when she wrapped her lips around his cock she was a sight to see. Bobbing her head up and down a few times, she massaged his balls softly. She hadn't intended on giving him a blowjob but she couldn't resist. After a few moments she pulled back, letting go of his cock with a pop of her lips. "Mmm I’m going to have to have more of that later, but right now I need you inside of me," she said, her voice rough with desire. Moving onto the bed, lying on her back, she gestured for him to come to her.

 

Henry was more than a little startled, to say the least, when she dropped to her knees and wrapped her lips around his dick. "Oh god," he groaned lowly, reaching a hand out to run his fingers through her hair. He hadn't been expecting this at all, and his cock twitched as much at the sight of her as the feel of her mouth on him. It was over all too soon but he didn't have a chance to be disappointed, because the next minute she was on her back on the bed and he knew this was his chance, maybe the only one he would ever get with her. He moved onto the bed and crawled on top of her, bracing his weight on his palms on either side of her head. He leaned down and kissed her deeply, tracing the tip of his tongue along the seam of her lips, begging for entrance to the warm cavern of her mouth.

 

It wasn't an act she had performed on anyone. In fact, she had only done it with one other person and it had been because she was forced to. But she trusted him and knew he would never treat her as beneath him because she did it. She had refused as Queen to ever kneel once Leopold had died and that included sexual acts. Robin had tried to force her and she had sent him packing. She opened her mouth, giving him permission to kiss her the way he desired. She ran her hand down his back and stomach and finally she gripped his penis, guiding it to her dripping core, encouraging him to enter her as she rolled her hips upward. "Baby boy, mommy needs you inside of her."

 

Henry was on sensation overload from her roaming touches and then the feel of her wetness against the head of his cock. But when he actually pushed forward and entered her, it felt so damn good he nearly came. He stilled his hips when his full length was buried inside of her. "I... I need a minute," he stammered while his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

 

She nodded her head. She too needed a minute. It had been almost 6 years since she had any real penetration so him stretching had hurt a little more than anticipated. She knew though within a few minutes the pain would fade. Running her fingers up and down his back soothingly, she attempted to keep her face and voice pain free.  "Shh, it's okay. Take your time, my Prince. Mommy isn't going anywhere," she told him in short, breathless pants.

 

Henry closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing as he attempted to get himself under control. It took several minutes until he felt confident he wouldn't come in the immediate future. He noticed some discomfort on her face and worried that he was hurting her. Without moving his hips, he reached one hand to cup her cheek and he asked, "Are you okay?"

 

She watched him concentrate with heavy lidded eyes. It reminded her exactly how innocent he truly was and she felt her heart fill with guilt for a few seconds, but when he cupped her cheek and spoke so lovingly she forgot her guilt. "Mmm, my last sexual encounter was Robin so I'm in a little pain but it will fade. Are you okay to move now because that would really help me?" She was struggling to keep her hips still and she could feel her inner muscles clenching his penis.

 

Henry winced internally at the mention of Robin but he hoped it didn't show on his face. Hearing that she was in pain made him want to stop altogether, but she seemed confident enough that the pain would recede. He nodded and kissed her softly on the lips. "I can do that." He pulled out of her almost entirely then slowly pushed back in. He watched her face for a sign he should stop.

 

She sighed softly seeing his face. Probably not a good idea to mention her dead ex. She moved her hand to the back of his head as she deepened the kiss, running the tip of her tongue along his lips asking permission for more. She fought back a small whimper as he pulled out but as he slowly re-entered she broke the kiss to arch into him. "I'm okay, baby boy," she promised. She was; the pain was slowly leaving her body. "Just keep it nice and slow for a few more minutes," she told him firmly.

 

Henry's eyes fluttered closed as he pushed into her again. She was so tight and hot and wet. It was the most perfect thing he'd ever felt. He made sure to keep going slow so he wouldn't hurt her any more. He pulled out again then pushed in at a leisurely pace. He opened his eyes and met her gaze. "Tell me when I should go faster."

 

As she expected, her muscles adjusted and relaxed as the pain faded away, quickly turning back to mounting pleasure. "Any time, baby boy." She told him as she began to move her hips, matching his pace. It was slower than she was used to, but she would never rush him. Not her Henry. She ran her nails down his back sharply, not enough to draw blood but 10 red lines were obvious. "You are doing so good, my Prince," she encouraged.

 

Henry took her encouragement and began moving faster. Before long he was finding it difficult to control himself and his breathing was heavy. In his enthusiasm he slipped out of her and his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He reached down with one hand to guide himself back inside and he mumbled an apology. "Sorry. I'll do better." He focused intensely on his thrusting so it wouldn't happen again, but before long he felt his orgasm approaching. "Mommy, I'm gonna come," he warned her.

 

She smiled at him as he slipped out of her. "It's okay, baby. Mommy's not upset." She knew he was close and wanting him to feel her clench around him was a gift she wanted to give, so she brought her right hand down and rubbed her clit in fast circles. Her own breathing was fast and lacking any rhythm. She was so close. And when he said those words, she wrapped her legs around his back making him stay inside of her. She was too close to want him to pull out and besides she was on birth control. "It's okay, baby. Go ahead," she encouraged. "Fill mommy up," she begged softly.

 

Henry shuddered and moaned as his hips jerked roughly a few times before he spilled himself inside of her. This was the first orgasm he'd ever experienced with another person and it was glorious beyond compare. He couldn't imagine a better feeling than coming inside of her. He panted raggedy and stared at her beautiful face as she rubbed herself and kept him inside. "Come for me, Mom. I want to feel you."

 

Regina's back arched and her left hand fell to the sheet and she pulled on it as she came, clenching around her son with a soft scream. Thank god the nearest neighbor was a good half mile away. Her eyes clenched closed as her orgasm came in liquid form. She hadn't had this powerful of an orgasm in... Well, she didn't remember. "Oh holy fuck," she cried out.

 

Feeling her come around him and clamp down on his cock, and then the gush of liquid, he could only describe it as magical. He watched her closely, reveling in the look of sheer bliss on her face. He cupped her face in one hand and brushed his thumb across her cheek. "You're beautiful, and that was fucking incredible."

 

Regina opened her eyes looking at him with glazed chocolate brown eyes. She was panting as she came down from the high. "Thank you, baby boy. You were incredible," she saaid with a soft smile. "How does it feel to not be a virgin anymore?" She questioned softly. Her curiosity was strong even against her better judgement.

 

Henry smiled goofily at her and said, "It's great. I'm officially a man now. And it's even better because it was you. I couldn't have asked for a better first time. So thank you." He kissed her sweetly on the lips then pulled out of her slowly. "Can I still sleep in here tonight? I'd really like to hold you."

 

She blushed at his words but her lips turned in a slight frown. The mommy in her didn't like the fact he was a man. In her mind, that meant he didn't need her as much. "You’re welcome," she said, returning the kiss with ease. When he pulled out of her, she whimpered softly at the loss. "Don't want a round two, hm?" She whispered, half teasing him. He wanted to hold her? That meant she had to be weak, right? She cupped his cheek looking into his loving eyes. "You can stay. Holding me? We'll see."

 

Henry's lips quirked upward in a grin. "I wouldn't say no to a second round, but I think I need a few minutes first. Why don't we put on the movie until then?" He could sense that something was off when she wouldn't let him hold her. He didn't understand why it was a problem for her after what they'd just done, but he wasn't one to push her. He knew she'd had enough of people pushing her into things during her life.

 

She looked at him with vulnerable eyes. "How about you go downstairs and get us some water and some popcorn or something to eat and I’ll change the bed," she said, trying to raise that mask back up. She knew she could trust him. She did, but trusting him romantically was a bit different than as her son.

 

Henry nodded and kissed her cheek quickly before getting out of bed. He went downstairs stark naked and gathered the things she'd asked for. He got a bowl and put a bag of popcorn in the microwave. Then he grabbed a bottle of water and a can of soda from the fridge. As soon as the popcorn was finished he carefully carried his loot back upstairs to the master bedroom. Luckily he hadn't closed the door all the way so he opened it with his foot. "Dinner is served," he joked as he stepped inside.

 

Regina was bent over the bed, ass up, tucking the new sheet in when he came back in the room. She shook her head hearing his words, turning and coming and grabbing the water from him. "Thanks, Henry," she said before climbing in the bed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 

"You're welcome." Henry got in the other side of the bed and reached for a handful of popcorn. He munched it happily then realized the movie hadn't been put in. He figured she was busy changing the bed, so he got out of bed and put the movie in the DVD player. He grabbed the remote then got back in bed beside Regina. He turned the movie on then leaned over and affectionately kissed her shoulder. It was something that felt natural to him, but he second guessed it afterward because he wondered if his open affection might make her uncomfortable. They weren't dating and this was the first time anything had ever happened between them. Maybe he was pushing this too far and he should back off. He moved a respectful distance away and reached for more popcorn.

 

Regina saw him move away and frowned, so she grabbed the remote and paused it. They needed to talk about a few things. "I think you and I need to talk," she said, turning to face him.

 

Henry felt dread creep up on him as he wondered what was going to come out of her mouth next. "About what?" He asked apprehensively as he stared into her eyes.

 

She reached over taking his hand. "Don't worry, I am not sending you away. I am too selfish to send away someone who is as willing to show love for me like you." She said easily, hoping it would reassure him a little. "I think if you want to continue this, you need to know a few things."

 

Henry's dread lessened and he began to relax as she assured him she wasn't sending him away. He reached over and placed his hand gently atop hers. He stroked his thumb slowly over the top of her hand as he said seriously, "You can tell me anything and I promise it won't change my opinion of you."

 

"It’s not your opinion of me I am worried about. Do you remember when you used to ask me why I always needed to be in control?" She asked softly. "When you were 12," she said softly. She took a deep, shuddering breath. Telling him this wasn't going to be easy.

 

"Yeah, I remember." Henry frowned, wondering where this was going. "You said it was because you were the mayor and you had to be in control. I'm guessing there's more to it than that." He continued to stroke her hand gently.

 

Regina looked away as she gathered her thoughts, trying to figure out how to tell him in the most delicate way. This wasn't going to be easy. "There are a few reasons why I _need_ to be in control, and yes being mayor was a big part of that but it's much more than that. Tell me, what do you know about Leopold?" A shiver ran down her back as she said his name and her voice was dripping with venom.

 

Henry racked his brain for everything he knew, frowning as he was deep in thought. "Grandma says he was a good father and a good king, but I can't think of much more than that. I always thought it was kind of creepy you married an old man. Why did you do it?"

Regina flinched hearing Snow's opinion. 'Innocent, naive Snow White,' Regina thought. Turning her gaze to her son, her eyes were wide in shock. "I didn't exactly have a choice in the matter," she said bitterly. "My mother forced me to marry him."

 

Henry gasped and gaped at her a little because that was the last thing he expected to hear. He squeezed her hand after a moment and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't know. That's really awful. Why did she do it?"

 

"Why did my power hungry mother force me to marry a king? 'Because one day she shall be Queen.' She was trying to better her status through me." She shrugged. "She always had control in everything in my life growing up. What I wore, what I ate, what I did, everything," she said, turning her gaze away from her son, not wanting to see the pity. "Who I loved and who I married."

 

Henry listened silently, allowing her to vent as she explained. He understood how serious this was, and he was starting to see how deeply it affected her. Her mother had apparently put her through hell. It only made him respect her more for the fact that she was a better person than Cora ever was. When she paused he squeezed her hand again. "I'm sorry that happened to you. Just so you know, I think you're the strongest woman I've ever known." And yet, as much as he thought he understood now, he still didn't realize the full extent of misery she had suffered.

 

Regina felt several shivers run down her back as she remembered. Yes Cora had made her stronger, but at what cost?  She had lost herself and Cora had played a hand in that. She pulled the blanket tight around her body. "The night I rescued your grandma, although I didn't know it, changed my life and not for the better. Snow White has a different story, but she was only ten. She didn't understand. But the servants did. They often had to help me." She looked at her son.  "Your great grandfather was not a kind king like your grandma remembers. Far from it."

 

Henry's face paled as he began to understand what she was telling him. The pieces started to fit together in his mind. She had been forced to marry a king who was easily at least three times her age. What else had she been forced to do? Henry could only imagine. His imagining made him feel sick to his stomach and he didn't know what to say. He struggled to say anything at all. "Mom..." That was all he managed to get out.

 

She looked at her son and saw the pain on his face. Maybe she shouldn't tell him this. Maybe she should continue to suffer in silence. "Do you want me to stop, baby? If this is too much for you, I don't have to tell you." It only got worse from here. She had barely touched the surface.

 

"No." He shook his head adamantly. "It's hard to hear, but I want to know about your past, as much as you're willing to tell me." The fact that his great grandfather was a rapist was sickening to Henry, but he was determined to be the strong one for a change. She was always the strong one.

 

Regina blinked. Well that was a first. Everyone else had always shut her down when it got too hard for them. "All right. Promise me you will stop me if I gets too hard for you," she said softly.

Henry nodded and wrapped an arm gently around her shoulders. "I promise, but I know I can handle it. You had to live it and you survived. I can be strong too. Let me be strong for you, Mom. You don't have to suffer alone anymore."

 

She laid her head on his chest. "I don't know how I got so lucky to be blessed by you," she said softly. "I'm going to tell you about my wedding night. And I'm going to warn you the more I talk about this the colder and harsher my voice will get." She was warning him that the walls of the Evil Queen came up when she talked about her past without actually saying it.

 

"It's okay, Mom. I'm here no matter what." Henry kissed the top of her head and squeezed her softly to let her know he wasn't going anywhere. There was nothing she could say about her past that would scare him away or make him think less of her.

 

Regina leaned into him as she began to recall her memories.

 

"The actual wedding and reception is fuzzy. I was still grieving Daniel and wasn't quite ready to face my new life. Oh, but that night I didn't have much of a choice. I was 16. Innocent and had hope for the world still. The guests were gone and Johanna was putting Snow to bed. But first Snow kissed Leopold good night and hugged her new mother before she went to her room right across the hall.  I remember watching her go and then he shut the door, locked it and came over to me. He ripped my wedding gown with his bare hands and threw me on the bed. I hit my head on the headboard. I remember trying to say his name to ask him what he was doing but he just slapped me repeatedly until I stopped talking. Never on my face or anywhere a dress wouldn't cover. He didn't prepare me or even try to make it pleasurable. It was quick. It was painful and it was over before I even understood.

 

“Being under his weight and smelling the alcohol on his breath made it seem like it dragged on all night, but looking back it was probably no more than half an hour. After he was done, he propped a pillow under my hips and told me to not move until he sent a maid in. He was trying to get me pregnant. He then left and about 15 minutes later Johanna came in. She had been told to take me to my room and that I was not to speak about this to anyone. It became a nightly thing and month after month after month when I didn't get pregnant, he got more abusive. I was always sore, always covered in bruises. He even got the point he would whip and cut me in his anger."

 

By now Regina's tone was completely indifferent and cold but she had tears running down her face. "But I was still expected to be a perfect wife, mother, and queen. I believe looking back I had gotten pregnant a couple times, but it never lasted due to the abuse." Her gaze was on the wall. She didn't dare look at Henry's face. She was afraid of what she would see.

 

Henry listened in complete silence and barely dared to breathe. He was horrified to learn the hell she had gone through. He didn't know what to say or how to comfort her. For long minutes he just sat there with his arm around her. Finally he reached over and gently wiped her tears away. He turned her chin softly to look at him and he pressed a barely-there kiss to her lips. He didn't say he was sorry or the dozens of other things running through his head. He knew that sorry wouldn't make a difference. Instead he said, "I'm glad the bastard is dead."

 

The longer the silence went on the more afraid Regina got. Was telling him a bad idea? Was this going to backfire? Was he going to run away? But when he made her look at him and she saw the tenderness in his eyes, all of her fears faded away. She had expected a sorry or some kind of pity response but when she heard those words, she couldn't help the chuckle that passed her ruby lips. "And out comes the son of the Evil Queen," she grinned. "Just don't tell your grandmother that. She clings to the belief he was a good, kind man. Innocent, naive little Snow." Although Regina and Snow's relationship was better, Regina still had her moments when Snow just amazed her and she picked on her just a little. It was usually just for fun anymore.

 

Henry grinned a little and shook his head. "I won't say anything to anyone. It's not my place to tell anyway. I wouldn't betray your trust like that." Henry wasn't sure where to go from here. He wanted desperately to hold her and rock her like she'd done for him when he was younger, but he knew that giving up control was a big thing for her, especially after what she'd just told him. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable. He moved his arm away from her and grabbed the remote. "Do you feel like watching the movie? We can do something else if you want." He wanted to make sure she knew the cards were all in her hand right now. "I'm okay with whatever you want."

 

Regina smiled softly. "I wasn't quite done yet, Henry," she whispered. "I am the way I am because of the things that have happened to me. I keep such a tight hold on my control because for years I didn't have any. So holding me and sometimes missionary position and other things bother me. So if it takes me a bit to relax in your arms or tell you things it's not because I don't trust you. I just need you to understand that," she said as she scooted closer to him, practically in his lap.

 

Henry's face colored lightly in embarrassment that he'd interrupted her. He made sure to stay quiet until he was sure she was done talking this time. "I hope you know I'll never push you or force you to do anything," he spoke quietly and seriously while looking into her eyes. He tentatively wrapped his arms around her in a loose hold she could easily break free from. "Is this okay?"

 

She cupped his cheeks seeing them flush, rubbing them with her thumb. "I do know that, which is why I trusted you to tell you what I just did." She told him. When she felt his arms around her, she relaxed snuggling into him. "Yes, it’s perfectly okay. I would tell you or move if it wasn't."

 

He kept his arms around her and kissed her shoulder softly. He felt his heart swelling with love and happiness. He never wanted to let go. "I love you so much," he whispered into her ear. "More than anything in this world. When I said I want everything, I meant it. I'll take anything and everything you're willing to give me. I know you care what people would say and think, but I don't. _You_ are the most important person to me, and I would gladly leave this town to be with you, if you ever gave me that chance." Henry figured it was his turn to be vulnerable now.

 

She looked up at him with soft eyes as he spoke. He was right; she was terrified of what they would think. "You would leave your ma and grandparents for me?" She asked in awe.

 

"I would leave anyone who doesn't accept that I love you. You're not just my mom. Not anymore. You're the only person I'm interested in being with. I just hope you'll give me the chance," he asserted seriously.

 

Regina couldn’t help the blush that appeared on her cheeks as she saw how much he truly did love her. It was _not_ something she was used to. "Well all right then." She leaned forward, kissing him on the forehead. "You are still my son and I am not sure I will ever be able to entirely stop seeing you as my little prince. But I am willing to try being something more. If you are willing to be patient with me," she told him. He had several years to grow to love her as something more. Regina had hours. She was quite there yet. "I do love you. But in love with you, not yet. But I can see myself falling in love with you."

 

Henry's heart beat faster to the rhythm of excitement and love as she told him she was willing to try being more than mother and son. It was all he could ask from her, to try. He felt blessed that she was even giving him a chance. He kissed her lips softly then said, "I don't expect you to be in love with me. I know I sort of just sprang this on you last minute, and it's got to be a lot to take in. I'm just so happy that you're giving me a chance. I promise I'll do everything I can to not screw it up."

 

"You are such a kind, sweet young man. I will admit I am worried about telling everyone. I am terrified of what they will say to me. But if it’s really what you want, I will try and give you my best. I don't know how to love very well but with you I've always been willing to try. Your happiness has always been everything to me." She leaned forward, kissing him again. "Please, please don't take this wrong, but you remind me so much of my Daniel. I think that may help." She shifted so she was sitting on his lap. "Is this okay?"

 

"More than okay," he assured her. He held her for a while as they continued to talk. The movie was long forgotten and eventually he turned it off altogether so they could get some sleep. As they lay there together under the sheets, he moved behind her and pressed his front to her back, his arm loosely draped around her middle. He kissed her shoulder then whispered, "I love you," as he closed his eyes. It wasn't long before he was out like a light, and that night his dreams were filled with strange but wonderful things.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 

Henry dreamed of them lying in the sand holding hands, sharing soft kisses and smiles. He dreamed of them making love in the middle of a forest. He then had a nightmare about Emma pulling a sword on Regina when she found out about them, and that was enough to wake him up in a cold sweat. He comforted himself with the feel of Regina against him and he forced himself back to sleep since the clock on the nightstand said it was only 3 AM. He didn't remember any of his other dreams when he awoke at 6 AM, but he was sure she had featured in them because she was all he could think about lately, awake or asleep.

 

He lay there silently and stayed still so he wouldn't wake her yet. He took the time to just appreciate the fact that she was letting him be this close to her, that she was giving him a chance, and that she had said she felt like she could fall in love with him someday. That was the greatest gift he could imagine ever being given. Then he remembered that in a few hours' time he would be leaving and he grew sad. He didn't want to leave her, but he knew it was too late to change his mind at this point. He had to at least get through the semester that was already paid for. They could make it, he told himself. They would find a way.

 

Regina laid awake for about an hour after Henry fell asleep, unable to turn off her brain. Telling everyone was going to be hard and she was sure Emma was going to attempt to kill her. She was worried about that because Regina wasn't one to stand down from a fight. All except with Henry. She refused to fight with him. She was also worried about how this new relationship would work with him moving to New York. But eventually Regina's mind dwindled down and she was able to drift off into a restless sleep. The moment Henry woke up with the nightmare Regina had woken up, mommy senses. She had rolled over and just watched him for a few moments seeing if he would need her. When he fell back asleep, she shifted just enough to kiss him on the forehead. "Sleep well, my sweet Prince. Sweet dreams. You are safe. You are loved. Mommy is here," she whispered like she used to when he was a child.

 

Once she was sure he was soundly asleep again she rolled over onto her back, falling back asleep. The next morning, she was deeply asleep. Something that hadn't happened in years. She never felt safe enough to sleep deeply. That and she always slept light ever since she became Queen. Her hair was laid out on her pillow and her lips were curled in a small smile. In sleep her walls were down and she was completely peaceful. But then her face started to scrunch and her eyes squeezed shut in her sleep. Her feet and legs were moving. She crossed them in her sleep. "No," she murmured. Had talking about her long dead husband awakened nightmares?

 

Henry's smile slipped away when he saw the signs of a nightmare. "Mom," he called out gently. "I'm right here," he soothed as he reached out and rubbed her arm gently. He wasn't sure if he should wake her up, but he couldn't watch her suffer so he decided to try. He shook her shoulder gently and spoke softly, "Mom, wake up."

 

The moment he touched her she jerked away. In her dream it hadn't been Henry but Leopold. She kept saying “sorry" over and over and small whimpers passed her lips. When he shook her shoulder, chocolate brown eyes snapped opened and she started to breathe heavily, tears beginning to run down her cheeks. Right now she didn't even remember Henry was in the room with her as she stared at the ceiling.

 

Henry watched her quietly for a moment and he felt his heart break for her. "Mom," he called out softly. "I'm right here. Whatever you need, just tell me. I can go if you want to be alone." Henry didn't want to move a muscle, but he would if she told him to.

 

Regina turned slowly on her side. "Don't move and don't touch me. Don't say a word," she gasped out. Slowly she reached out to him, laying her hand on his chest right over where his heart rested. She could feel it beating under his skin. She wasn’t quite ready to have him hold her after a nightmare but feeling his skin under her hand helped calm her somewhat. She could feel how violently she was crying and how her breathing was almost hyperventilating. Her body was shaking.

 

Henry continued to lie still as a statue while she gathered herself. The only movement was that of him breathing. His mind was racing at the possibilities, but he came to the conclusion that it had been about Leopold. He immediately felt guilty for encouraging her to tell him about her past. Maybe they had opened that door too soon.

 

She curled her fingers slightly into his skin. It was just habit from taking so many hearts, but then she pulled her hand away not wanting to risk scaring him. "Sorry. Habit," she ground out She looked into his eyes letting herself slowly calm her breathing. "I am okay," she whispered, obviously lying.

 

Henry shook his head, about to say he didn't believe her and that it was okay to be not okay, that there was no shame in it, but then he remembered what she had said about not speaking. He clamped his jaw shut and tried to tell her with his eyes that he loved her.

 

She moved her hand up to cup his cheek, rubbing his jawline gently, seeing how tense it was. "I love you too," she whispered. "Will you come shower with me?" She asked him. Usually when she had nightmares she jumped in the shower because the hot water always calmed her for some reason.

 

Henry nodded his consent and moved out of bed. He walked around to her side and held out his hand, waiting to see if she would take it or not. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to speak yet, so he stayed silent.

 

Her eyes were glued to his movement and when he held out his hand she flinched slightly. She looked up at him and studied his eyes before finally resting her hand in his hand extremely lightly. "You can talk if you wish," she whispered softly, standing up letting the blankets fall from her nude body.

 

Henry sucked in a breath when he saw her naked again. He ignored his immediate reaction and whispered, "You're safe with me. I love you and I would never hurt you."

Regina nodded her head but she let go of his hand so she could walk into the bathroom and turned on the water so it would warm up. She grabbed a couple fluffy towels and looked towards Henry. "I am sorry you have to see me like this."

 

"I'm not sorry," he said softly as he stepped toward the shower. "I want to be here for you. I don't want you to have to deal with this alone." He stepped into the shower and began to wet his hair. He wasn't about to use her shampoo and smell like a woman, so he settled for combing his fingers through it.

 

Regina went to the cabinet and grabbed a bottle of his shampoo and a bar of his soap. "Surely you don't think I don’t have extra stocked," she said, handing it to him before getting in the shower, sitting on the bench where one of the streams of water was strong.

 

Henry accepted the soap and shampoo with a crooked grin. "You're always so prepared, even when you're not." He winked at her playfully, hoping to break the tension a little and distract her.

 

Regina cracked a smile at his humor. "Hm. Yes. Well I like being prepared. Come here baby. Let mommy wash your hair," she whispered.

 

Henry was desperate for her touch after all of this separation, but he knew he needed to respect her boundaries and wishes, so he would take anything he could get even if it was just her touching him. He moved under the water to get his hair wet again then he handed her the shampoo.

 

She took the shampoo in her still slightly shaking hands and got up from the bench. She then pointed to it. "Sit," she ordered softly. "I can't reach your head," she reminded him, looking up at him.

 

Henry didn't hesitate. He moved around her without touching her and took a seat on the bench. He tilted his head up at her and offered her a warm smile before tipping his head forward so she could wash his hair.

 

She watched him a slight smile playing on her lips. "Such a good behaved little boy," she teased, pouring some shampoo in her hand and then beginning to gently run her fingers through her son's hair, occasionally brushing her nails against his scalp knowing he liked it. "I love you, Henry," she whispered.

 

"I love you too, Mommy," Henry said. He reached out instinctively for her then froze, stopping his hand from making contact. "I'm sorry!" He quickly apologized, digging his nails into his palm in frustration, not at her but at himself for nearly touching her when she didn't want to be touched.

 

Regina saw him reach for her and sighed softly. "No, I am sorry," she whispered. "Just give me a little longer, okay?" It almost sounded like she was begging. She did get on her knees and took his hands into hers, gently easing his hands open. "Don't hurt yourself, baby boy," she whispered. "Please."

 

Henry willingly unclenched his fists from hers and he had tears in his eyes; he was trying his best to keep them in. "I promised I wouldn't hurt you and I almost did, because part of me still thinks you're my mom and when you say you love me I just want to hug you. I can't help it. What if I hadn't stopped? I don't want you to associate me with those memories. Maybe me being here right now isn't a good idea." Henry was worrying sick about her and filled with irrational guilt over something he'd unintentionally _almost_ done.

 

Regina rested two fingers gently lifting his chin so she could see his eyes. "I want you to listen to me," she said firmly but her tone was soft. "First and foremost, I am still your mom. I always will be. I can't help it. You will always be my little Prince. So if you want to hug me, at any time, you can. Cuddling me after a nightmare may not be a good idea, but a hug once I am this calm won't make me associate you with those memories or nightmares. I see you as a sweet, kind, loving, sexy young man. I see you as my son and my lover. I know. I know. Mommy is fucked up.

 

“You didn't almost hurt me. You didn't go to hit me or anything. You went to hug me. I saw that. I knew that. Yes right now I am little jumpy but maybe your touch will soothe my fears. I don't know. I've never had someone who has wanted to hold me after my nightmares. I can get pretty violent apparently during them. Both physically and magically. I don't want you to leave. I _NEED_ you here," she said, taking the hose down and rinsing his hair. Once the water ran clear, she took a deep breath and sat on his lap, laying her head on his chest. "You can hold me," she finished. "Just, uh, if I go to pull away let me go, okay?"

 

Henry sat there with his mouth slightly open through her passionate speech. She was a sight to behold and he loved her even more than before. As soon as she gave him permission, he wrapped his arms around her and held her loosely. He kissed the side of her face then rubbed a hand gently up and down her back. "He's dead," Henry whispered. "He won't ever hurt you again. And I'll be here for you every chance I get. I'll come home on weekends to spend time with you. I want to give you everything you've never had. I want to take you on dates and make love to you when you're ready. I want to show you that I'm here to stay. That I won't leave you as long as I'm breathing."

 

"Close your mouth. You are a Prince. I taught you better." She winked before kissing him softly on the lips. She felt how loose he was holding her. She couldn't help but frown for some reason she couldn't quite explain, so she snuggled close to him as she listened to him. "I would like that. Seeing you on weekends. I am going to miss you like crazy." She looked at him. "Last night was the closest thing to making love I've ever had, but I have a feeling in your brain it doesn't count. I'm not saying I won't let you, but that's one thing I am not sure I am ready for.  The dates... Well how about not in Storybrooke?" She suggested. She smiled softly. "Well I'm going to have to figure out how to make you not age like I do with my magic so you can keep breathing for a really long time."

 

"You could come visit me and I could take you out in New York," Henry suggested. He ran his hands up and down her back as she settled against him. "Maybe we should finish cleaning ourselves up? The water will get cold." Not to mention they were wasting gallons of it.

 

Regina nodded her head slowly. He was right. No one knew her in New York. She chuckled at his statement of the water getting cold. "It won't because I use a small amount of magic to ensure it stays hot. My showers are usually much hotter than this. And the water supply here is splendid." She could see the wheels at work in his head about the waste. “But I suppose you are right. Would you like to wash my hair? If you don't want to it's fine." She asked, looking down at her hands to avoid looking at him.  He seemed to love taking care of her but to what point?  Was showering her too much? It could be a sweet, romantic thing if done right. Not that she would know. She had just read a fair amount of books and watched a few movies where it was done.

 

Henry smiled lovingly as he kissed his way along her shoulder and up the side of her neck. His hands continued to rub her back as he whispered, "I would love to." He picked her up with him as he stood and then he set her down on the bench. He went to grab her shampoo and asked, "Do you want to be standing or sitting for this?"

 

Regina could feel her skin grow warm with heat at each of his loving kisses. She gasped and squealed when he stood up with her in his arms. "Henry Daniel Mills, you put me..." She trailed off as he sat her down on the bench. She shook her head slightly at him, a pout playing on her lips when he stepped away. "Which is easier for you?"

 

"Just sit there and relax," Henry answered with a smile. He uncapped the bottle and squirted some of her shampoo into his palm. He closed the bottle again and set it aside before rubbing his hands together. Then he walked over to her and began gently working his fingers through her wet hair. He massaged her scalp with his fingertips as he lathered up her luscious brown locks. "I love your hair," he commented. "I always have. I especially like it longer, though," he admitted with a grin.

 

"Well it’s not exactly short anymore," she points out. "I haven't cut it in a few years except getting it trimmed." She leaned her head back enjoying the feel of his fingers in her hair. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the moment. "That feels so good, my Prince," she said. She didn't even think about the fact she didn't say her little Prince.

 

Henry's heart warmed at hearing the nickname, but he noticed she left a word out from what she usually called him. He took it as a positive thing, though. It meant she wasn't seeing him so much as a little boy anymore. That was the only way this was going to work between them, if she eventually saw him as the man he was, and the one he was sure he would become in the following years. He still had a lot of growing up to do, but he was confident he could push himself and give her the life she deserved.

 

"I'm glad you like it," he spoke softly, not wanting to ruin the tenderness of the moment. He finished washing her hair and stepped back, rinsing his hands off then grabbing the conditioner. Once her hair was rinsed and conditioned, he grabbed her loofah and asked, "Do you want me to wash your body too or is that too much right now?"

 

Although it was a struggle, she knew she needed to try for Henry's sake to see him as something more than her son. She just closed her eyes taking the few moments to relax. Hearing him ask that, she opened her chocolate brown eyes. She glanced at the loofah and then up at his face before nodding her head slowly. "If you want to," she told him slowly. It was almost as if she was unsure, but she was willing to try to allow him to touch her more intimately even if it was just to wash her skin so soon.

 

"I want to," Henry assured her quietly. "But please tell me if you need me to stop." He grabbed her bottle of body wash and got the loofah wet before squirting some of the shower gel onto it. He replaced the bottle then lathered up the loofah with his hands. He reached for her hand and pulled her up from the bench. Leaning in, he kissed her softly on the lips then began washing her shoulders and collarbone.

 

She allowed him to pull her to her feet, shifting them until she found a good way to stand. Wearing the heels she did, when she was standing, she often paced in place to keep them from hurting. "I will baby," she promised before returning the kiss and then kissed on his forehead lightly. She then looked down watching him very closely. "If I didn't know better I would say you've done this before."

 

"I haven't, I promise." Henry continued to wash her with the utmost care. He washed her arms, underarms, ribs, stomach, hips... He gently washed her breasts but didn't linger, and he skipped her pussy altogether, figuring she would probably want to do that herself. "Turn for me so I can get your back."

 

Regina smiled at how careful he was with her erogenous areas and how he even avoided her pussy. He was so gentle and loving and understanding. Curling her legs up, she turned on the bench laying her head against the wall. She let her thoughts wander as he continued to wash her. What all did he want? Marriage? Children? She could tell he didn't want her to be an occasional fuck. He wanted something more. She was terrified of letting herself fall, afraid he wouldn't catch her but at the same time, she knew the man she had raised. He would never let her get hurt by anyone including himself. She was overthinking and it showed on her face.

 

Henry noticed how quiet she was and the look on her face. He finished washing her back then offered her the loofah so she could finish the rest herself. "Are you okay? You look like you have a lot on your mind." He gently placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a small squeeze.

She nodded her head taking the loofah and washed the places Henry had not. She didn't answer his questions for a long moment. "Yeah, just thinking. I think you and I need to seriously talk soon. About where you want this to go."

 

"Maybe we can talk when I come home next weekend?" Henry offered. He got the bar of soap she'd handed him earlier and began to wash himself quickly and efficiently. When they were both done he shut off the water and opened the shower door, reaching for the fluffy towels. He took one for himself and handed the other to her, stepping out and drying himself off.

 

"Yes, I suppose that would be a good idea," Regina agreed with a soft sigh, standing from the bench and taking the towel and drying off her hair with quick but gentle motions. Once it wasn't dripping, she patted herself dry. She never rubbed herself dry. It made her skin too dry and irritated. Focusing on her after shower routine, her focus on Henry faded. She walked into the bedroom, sitting at her vanity and opened a tub of body cream and began to apply to her body in slow circles. She started with her shoulders and collarbone, and arms. When she got to her breasts, she slowed down making sure to be extra careful.

 

She then proceeded with her belly, legs and feet. Using a baby wipe, she wiped off her hands and then used a small tube to apply a face cream to her face. It had a light purple shimmer to it. She used magic in it and if the body cream tub had been clear like this one, you could have seen a purple shimmer to it too. Looking this good wasn't something that didn't require a bit of magic. She then took out her brush and began to brush out her long black hair. Finally she looked up into her mirror, seeing where Henry was.

 

Henry let her go about her routine without bothering her. Instead he stood there in the doorway between the bathroom and the bedroom, watching her with an adoring gaze and love shining clearly in his eyes. When she looked into the mirror, he smiled and pushed off from the doorway, walking behind her. He placed his hands gently on her shoulders and said, "You are so beautiful. I can't believe this is really happening." He dipped his head to kiss the top of her head, inhaling the fragrance of her shampoo and conditioner, along with the smell that was uniquely hers. His face saddened after a moment and he said, "I should probably go and get dressed. I need to leave within the hour." He kissed her head again then let go of her regretfully and turned to leave the room.

 

Regina had felt his gaze but had chosen to ignore it at that moment. "Well thank you. College or us?" She questioned curiously. Both were big. "Yes it would be a good idea. Don't be sad. You'll be back Friday night and we can text and call. The weekend will be here soon." She encouraged him. "Besides, Emma and I are coming with you. She's driving me home later today," she told him with a smile. "So you can keep the Benz."

 

Henry smiled as he looked over his shoulder at her from the doorway. "Well... That won't get me made fun of," Henry joked, but he was half serious because he actually hated her car. He would much rather have a motorcycle. "I'll see you downstairs." He went to his room then and got dressed. He hung his wet towel over the hamper to dry then grabbed up the suitcases he'd packed for his dorm room. He lugged them downstairs and left them by the front door as he waited for her in the kitchen. Knowing how she liked her caffeine, he went ahead and put a pot of coffee on for her.

 

"Maybe if you are good boy, you'll earn something else," she teased with a wink before he left. There was a motorcycle at campus for him. It’s why Emma was meeting them there. But of course Henry didn't know that. She curled her hair and did a smoky eyes face. She then pulled out a really short skirt she was sure Henry had never seen. She matched it with a light weight, long sleeved, black shirt and boots that came high up on her legs. It was perfectly covering but a tease nonetheless. She knew Henry wouldn't be able to keep her eyes off of her. Closing her eyes, she appeared downstairs in the kitchen too lazy to do the stairs that morning.

 

Henry blinked a few times when she appeared before him out of thin air. He didn't have a problem with her using her magic, but it still surprised him sometimes when she poofed in like that. He grinned at her and pointed to the coffee pot. "I made some liquid poison for you. I thought you might need it."

 

Regina just shook her head as she got out her caramel creamer, milk, sugar, and hot chocolate powder. Normally she drank it completely black. "You leave my coffee alone little boy," she smirked as she got down her cup from the cabinet. "Mommy needs her energy since she got fucked by the most amazing, sexiest, sweetest man I know," she teased, licking her lips sensually knowing his eyes were glued to her.

 

Henry's mouth went dry and his jaw dropped a little as she blatantly teased him. His heart was beating overtime as he stared at her and imagined all the things he'd like to be doing to her right now. He felt himself starting to get hard and he tore his eyes away from his mother by turning away. "I'll just, uh, be by the car," he said as he made a hasty exit from the kitchen.

 

Regina smirked seeing him leave the kitchen quickly. Mmm she was going to enjoy how easily she excited him. She had a fairly active sex drive and he was so young; she knew his was too. Grabbing her purse and her coffee, she soon followed her son. She turned to lock the door but 'accidently' dropped the keys so she bent down to pick them up and let the skirt ride up just enough to reveal she wasn't wearing panties that day. In all honesty in this tight of a skirt she couldn't. She didn't want a panty line.

 

She stood up and glanced over her shoulder before she finished locking the door. She then briskly walked to the car. Her walk was a sight to behold. She swayed her hips and her face showed she knew the kind of power and control she had. She was confident, sexy and sassy and she knew it. Opening the door, she slid in and smirked at her son. "You just left me to walk out alone. I thought you were wanting to be something more than my son." She was baiting him. She wanted to see him flush. “Was it something I did?"

 

Henry watched her walking with his mouth hanging open again. She was sex on legs. It was bad enough that she'd bent over by the door and he'd seen proof she wasn't wearing panties. By the time she got to the car Henry was certain she was teasing him. He closed his mouth and nearly choked on his own tongue when he went to speak. "You know exactly what you're doing," he countered.

 

Regina blinked and completely cleared her face of all emotion, except innocence. "Oh, but I am not doing anything." She fought back a smirk as she started the car. She could see how hard he was. She backed up and headed in the direction of Granny's and not the town line. What was she up to?

 

"Uh huh, sure," Henry said as he buckled his seatbelt. He stared out the window for a second then glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She was so stunning all the time. It was incredible. And god he wanted her. It took him a minute, lost in his thoughts, for him to realize they weren't heading toward the town line. "Where are we going?"

 

"Mommy is just being a good mommy, my Prince," she purred, making her voice sound like pure sex. She laid her hand on his inner thigh squeezing it lightly, her touch was barely there but she knew exactly how it would affect him. "Well you don't have to be there until 12 and it’s a four-hour drive. It’s only 7 AM. I figured we could go get breakfast at Granny's." She was being brave today. But she also knew that Granny and Ruby would not be the ones to judge and the moment she walked in the door they would know. She also knew no one else was there this early on a Saturday. They were usually dead until about 9 AM.

 

Henry swallowed thickly and closed his eyes when her hand rested on his thigh. His cock twitched at the sound of her bedroom voice and he wanted to demand that she turn them around, take them home, and ride him until they were both seeing stars. He didn't, though. He searched deep inside for his self-control and grasped it tightly. As they pulled up to Granny's he took a few deep breaths and tried to will his erection away. He decided that turnabout was fair play and he could tease her right back before they went inside. He leaned over to her and whispered huskily into her ear, "You are such a tease. I want to bend you over and spank you for it."

 

She shivered and swallowed thickly at his words. So he thought he could tease her back. That was cute. Flicking her wrist, she unbuttoned his jeans with her magic and snaked her hand under his pants and boxers. Taking his hard cock in her hand, she stroked it slowly with a smirk. "Naughty little boy," she grinned. "Thinking he could tease mommy back," she said, leaning forward and pressing her lips against him. When she had unbuttoned his pants she had also tinted the windows and made it so no one could hear or see them. "You think you can punish me?" She chuckled lowly. She was taunting him and enjoying it. She was enjoying how easily he responded to her.

 

Henry swallowed and watched wide-eyed as she slipped her hand unexpectedly into his pants and gripped him. He was hard as nails for her and his cock twitched in her hand. "I think you'd enjoy my handprint on your ass while I fuck you into Tuesday," he boldly taunted her back.

 

"I don't think you are man enough to skip school and fuck me that long," she said as she began to kiss his jawline. She hoped that didn't backfire in the wrong way. "I don't think mommy's little boy has that kind of stamina," she said in between each kiss, her hand still stroking his cock in extremely slow paces. She didn't want him to come. She just wanted him extremely turned on.

 

Henry's eyes darkened notably as the pupils dilated with lust. "I'll show you stamina. Get in the backseat and we'll settle this right now. I'll fuck you here. I'll fuck you in the bathroom at Granny's. I'll fuck you against my dorm room door, and I won't get tired of doing it. I'll fuck you right through orientation and I won't care even a tiny bit. I know kids record that stuff on their phones and post it to student help sites." He reached over her arm and placed his hand on her thigh, dragging his fingers slowly upward to the edge of the material.

 

Taking a deep breath, she looked him directly in the eyes as she purred two simple words. "Make me." She wanted him to take away her control. In this moment she was willing to give up her control. She hoped he understood. She stilled her hand on his cock but squeezed gently. She spread her legs for him offering herself to him. She was trusting him to do this and not hurt her.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 

Henry took the invitation for what it was: a rare and special event that should be cherished. It wasn't every day that she gave up control to anyone, but especially knowing what he knew now he considered it a wonderful privilege. He slipped his hand higher beneath her skirt and he scraped his short, round nails gently against her inner thigh. "I will," Henry whispered into her ear, breath hot against her neck. "But first you're going to use your magic to get us back to your bed. I want more room to move."

 

Regina shivered slightly feeling his nails against her smooth skin. "Hold onto me then," she whispered before waving her hand, making them appear in her bedroom. She had also stripped them of their clothes. She kept her eyes on him, allowing herself to stay grounded with him. This was an extremely difficult thing for her to do but she did so willingly with Henry. She just hoped it wouldn’t flip on her where she needed to take the control back. But she trusted him to not hurt her. With a smirk she spread her legs and began to make small circles around her clit. Her pussy was wet and hot from the teasing they had given each other. She was hoping her touching herself right in front of in him would bait him to be a little rougher. She needed the firm... The hard... The fast. She didn't want the abuse. She trusted Henry to know how to walk the line.  "Are you sure you are going to be able to handle me?" She panted.

 

Henry fought the slight bout of nausea from traveling by magic and he focused on the naked woman before him. She was a sight to behold, spread open and wet for him. He reached for her hips and he flipped them so he was on his back with her on top of him. He kissed her deeply, probing her mouth with his tongue, and he squeezed her ass firmly with both hands. Breaking the kiss, he dared to tell her what exactly was going to happen, because she clearly wanted to give him some control right now. "You're going to ride me like your prize stallion and then I'm going to fuck you from behind."

 

Regina squeaked slightly when he flipped them but smirked feeling how hard his cock was.  "Someone is eager," she said, running her nails down his chest slowly.  Hearing what he wanted, she blushed but began to grind against his cock in slow motions. She needed friction but wasn't quite ready for anything inside of her. "Is that _what_ is going to happen?" She asked coyly.

 

"It is," he stated confidently. He gave her ass a gentle love tap then said seriously, "You just tell me if you need to stop." He reached his hands up to her breasts and he began rubbing and squeezing them. He kissed along her neck and jaw as he lightly tweaked her nipples with his fingertips.

 

She felt another flush of desire hearing how confident he was. Normally brown eyes were pitch black with desire. She nodded her head. "I will," she promised easily, knowing he wouldn't be mad if she did say she needed to stop. She bent at the waist, leaning down so she was closer to him, still moving her hips in slow, grinding circles. She moaned softly right against his ears. "I need you to be more forceful," she told him, her hot breath against his neck.

 

Henry groaned quietly at her words and the feel of her grinding against him. He reached down between them and cupped her sex in his hand, rubbing at her slippery clit with his fingers then thrusting two inside of her. He pumped them firmly and curled them against the spongy spot he'd found last time that had made her cry out for him.

 

She raised her hips so he had better access to her and his hand wouldn't cramp. "Mm, that's my good boy," she said, tilting her head back as she bounced on his fingers. Feeling him touch that place inside of her, she cried out softly. "Oh fuck."

 

Henry grinned victoriously as he made her swear. He could tell he was doing a good job so far, but he wanted more. He wanted her tight, wet walls wrapped around his dick. "Are you ready for more?" He thrust his fingers a little harder and roughly squeezed her breast with his other hand, pinching the nipple.

 

She gasped feeling her inner core muscles squeeze his fingers but it wasn't enough. She needed his big thick cock inside of her, stretching her.  She _needed_ that. So she nodded her head. "Take me baby. I'm yours," she panted out, kissing down his chest, leaving trails of red lipstick.  "Fill mommy up."

 

Henry didn't need telling twice. He pulled his fingers from her with a smirk and brought them up to his mouth. He sucked them clean with a moan at her taste then he said, "You got it, precious." He grabbed his cock in one hand and guided the tip to her entrance. He groaned as he slowly slid inside her beautiful cunt, filling her up with his length. "So fucking tight," he moaned.

 

She watched him clean off his fingers and blushed softly. She wondered if he liked the taste but the moan made it clear he did. She felt her inner walls twitch as he filled her. "Fucking god!" She whimpered softly. Immediately she was riding him, resting her hands on his chest to keep her balance. It was obvious she still rode horses occasionally because she was soon able to not use Henry as support. She also was moving her hips in firm but slow motions. She began to scratch up and down his chest, purposely hitting his nipples. She was curious to how he would react.

 

Henry let her set the pace she wanted to begin with, letting her have some modicum of control still, but eventually he wanted it harder. Her nails raking against his nipples caused him to groan and his hips jerked upward harshly, slamming into her with force. He gave her an apologetic look and steadied himself, watching her face to see if she was okay. He had felt himself bottom out inside of her when that happened. He settled his hands on her hips and relished the way she moved against him. She was so fucking sexy he could hardly believe this was real.

 

Her eyes rolled back into her head when she felt him slam up. "Yess," she whimpered out. She didn't even see the apologetic look. But she didn't need it. Although the abuse was horrible, forceful sex was what she knew so she had grown to love it, especially when she was in control. She also knew Henry would never try to hurt her, so it was easier for her to relax and actually enjoy this. "My Prince is sensitive," she realized, leaning down licking his chest and nipples slowly before taking them in between her teeth and biting down gently, pulling up. She wanted him to lose control. She trusted that even when he was hungry to fuck her senseless he would never hurt her.

 

"Ohhh," Henry groaned as she bit down on his nipples. His hips jerked again and he smirked. "You like that, don't you? You like being fucked hard." He grabbed her hips more firmly and held her still, fucking into her in earnest, pounding his cock into her at a punishing pace. Once he knew she could take it and she wouldn't react badly, all bets were off. He would never hurt her, but he would give her the fucking of a lifetime to the best of his ability. He still felt insecure in his inexperience, but she seemed to be enjoying herself so he knew he was doing something right. The biggest challenge was not to come right away when she felt so fucking fantastic wrapped around him.

 

She used her tongue to ease any pain she caused on his nipples, moaning loudly when she felt his hips jerk again. "Oh yes." When he rested his hands on her hips she smirked. "Ah, out comes the son of the Evil Queen," she panted out. She was close. It was the quickest she had ever gotten this close. "Henry, I..." She attempted to warn him but her walls clenched down tightly as she was pushed over the edge into blissful pleasure. Her vision was spotting because she hadn't felt this much pleasure ever. "Do... mmm fuck... NOT... uhh stop," she cried out. In her pleasure she bit down hard on his nipple breaking skin. She didn't mean to hurt him. She just wasn't thinking straight.

 

Henry gasped in pain at her harsh bite on his nipple, but he didn't stop. He gripped her hips even harder, his nails leaving half-moon crescents in her skin, and he fucked her with the same driving rhythm that was making her cry out for him. She was hands down the sexiest thing he had ever seen, and the feel of her clamping down on his cock pushed him to the edge. He tried to hold back but it didn't work. His head pressed back into the pillow and he yelled, "Oh, fuck, MOM!" His hips bucked hard three times and he spilled inside of her.

 

Regina had been coming down from the high but when she felt him fill her up, she was pushed quickly into a second orgasm, this one soaking him, her, and the sheets. She didn't know what it was with him that made her do that, but she enjoyed it. It made her orgasm more intense. And god it was the best thing she had felt in years. He was by far the best fuck she had and he was inexperienced. He was also the biggest cock she had and it fit her well. It was a little painful but it was a good pain that just spurred her on. She began to shake and bounce on his cock with no rhythm, her cunt squeezing his cock tightly. She didn't know it but during her orgasm she had lost control of magic and casted a spell to keep him hard. "That's right, cum in Mommy. Fill me up. Fuck me till I have your baby in my tummy." She didn't think; she just said it. But once it was past her lips she was still looking at him, hoping it hadn't killed the mood.

 

Henry's eyes widened when he felt her come around him a second time. He moaned loudly and noticed that he was still hard inside of her. That was odd. Normally after he came he went soft for a while. He wasn't complaining though. It meant he could feel every contraction of her inner walls around his hard cock. But when she said she wanted his baby, he lost control and started fucking her hard again. It wasn't going to be long until he came a second time. He hadn't even realized it was a fantasy of his until she said it, but he didn't have the brain cells to think about it right now. All the blood was rushing south and his balls were tightening with his impending orgasm. "Fuck! I love you so much, Mom," he rambled as his hips bucked repeatedly, slamming into her over and over again.

 

Unable to support her own weight, she laid heavily on his chest, her breathing irregular as she continued to ride him like he had asked her. But when he reacted to getting her pregnant, what little control she had slipped away. "Does my Prince...fuck...like that?" She moaned out. "Getting mommy pregnant. Mmm," she teased him, her lips against his neck, brushing them with every word. She had one hand in the sheet beside his head, practically ripping it with how hard she was gripping it. "Holy hell," she moaned. Although he was amazing, she wanted... no she needed more, so with a small flick of her free wrist, in between their bodies was now a small wand toy and it was pressed against her clit vibrating on lower power. The moment she felt it, she jerked hard against it and cunt clenched tighter around his cock which felt incredible inside of her.

 

Oh god... The way she was talking to him was making him lose control. "I love it," he answered breathlessly. When she mentioned getting pregnant again he actually came. Hard. He moaned out her name as he spilled himself inside of her. His still-hard cock (he deduced that she'd used magic on it) continued to pound her pussy until he felt the vibrations. He looked down between them and moaned. "Keep that on your clit. I'm going to fuck you from behind," he informed her with no room for argument. He was letting his dominant side out a little more to test the waters. He pulled out of her and moved her off of him so he could stand up. He flipped her onto her stomach and tugged hips her until her bottom was at the edge of the bed and her feet were touching the ground. "You want it hard, don't you? You're such a naughty," his palm smacked down on her ass cheek, "little," he slapped her ass again, "slut." He slapped her ass a third time then rubbed the pink skin gently with his stinging palm.

 

She moaned feeling him fill her up for the third time. She could feel it inside of her and wondered how much more would fit inside of her. She was wondering how he was staying so hard but didn't dare question it. It felt so good. Nodding her head with submission she agreed to keep it on her clit. She was fine. Nothing he did was bothering her. She felt safe. When he pulled out of her she whimpered softly at the loss but she could feel his come leaking out of her cunt. Moving one hand, she collected it on her fingers and sucked her fingers, moaning at the taste. It was the best she had ever tasted and didn't want to make her gag. Feeling him tug her she relaxed, making it easier on him. Spreading her legs wide for him, she pushed her ass up for every spank he brought down on her. Now she was just moaning nonstop, unable to answer him. "Fuck!" she said repeatedly.

 

Henry was relieved when she didn't freak out on him. He was okay with pushing boundaries but not actually crossing them. Seeing she was practically incoherent with desire, Henry thrust inside of her and smacked her ass simultaneously. "You...like...this...huh?" He asked in time with his hard thrusting.

 

She screamed feeling him push her. At this angle he went deeper and she felt him bottom out and brush against her cervix. Oh God. If he stopped she would probably kill him. Her body was covered in a sheen of sweat and her cunt was twitching. She moved with his every thrust and the toy against her sensitive clit made stars appear before her eyes. "Mmm," she whimpered.

 

Henry smacked her ass a few more times then grabbed her by the hips. He guided her into a rough rhythm as he said, "Answer me, Mommy. Do you like the way your baby boy fucks your pussy?"

 

"Gods yesss. Fuck mommy's pussy," she cried out. He was definitely proving he was a man and could keep up with her and fuck her like she wanted. The way he called her mommy and himself baby boy, she felt herself clench around him and come violently against him and her world faded black, overcome by the pleasure as she collapsed against the bed.

 

Henry came at the same time as her and this time his cock softened when it stopped pumping his seed into her clenching depths. He stilled his hips with his dick still inside of her, but he noticed that she'd fallen completely silent and she wasn't moving. Worried, he pulled out of her and asked, "Mom?" He bent forward over her back and gently shook her shoulder. "Mom?" He tried again. He quickly checked her pulse and noticed that she was breathing, so he relaxed a little and started to think she was just passed out. He had heard that sometimes happened during really good sex. He took it as a compliment and pride filled him. He picked her up gently and settled her naked body under the covers. He then got in on the other side of the bed and scooted in behind her. He loosely wrapped his arm around her and he kissed her shoulder softly.

 

About ten minutes later Regina opened her eyes, frowning slightly when she didn't see Henry. And not being completely aware she didn't feel his arm around her waist. Had he left her after she passed out? Taking small shallow breaths, she tried not to freak out as she kicked the blankets off of her, but as she did she felt his arm around her and completely relaxed. Rolling over onto her other side so she could see him, she smiled. "You stayed," she whispered.

 

Henry smiled and raised his hand to stroke her cheek gently. "Hello, beautiful," he whispered. He kissed her softly on the lips then added, "Of course I stayed. You mean so much more to me than sex. I want to sleep here again tonight. I can skip orientation and you can drop me off at school in the morning. I'll leave my stuff in my dorm and move in after my classes are over."

 

Regina nodded her head in agreement with his words. "I had hoped. It’s nice to actually have the proof that you want me on a level other than my looks," she said, smiling at the kiss. She hummed softly before kissing him on the lips. The kiss lingered for a few moments before she laid her head back on the pillow. "I can do that. I had no plans for tomorrow anyways." Well she did. She had planned on sleeping in his room. She was his mother and he was leaving home. And although different from when he was 10, it still hurt her heart. "So you made me pass out." She smirked softly.

 

"So I did." Henry smirked while feeling very proud of himself. Then his stomach rumbled and his face dropped. "I think we should probably head back to Granny's. I'm starving." He reached between them and gathered some of their combined juices on his fingers from her inner thighs. He sucked his fingers clean then asked quietly, "Did you mean what you said earlier about getting pregnant? Or was that just dirty talk in the moment?"

 

"No one else has ever done that to me," she revealed with a soft smile. She shook her head slightly feeling his fingers on her thighs her back arching slightly. She was hyper sensitive right now. She watched his lips, a blush appearing on her cheeks, but when he asked her that, her gaze traveled up his face to look him in his eyes as she thought about her answer. "I've always dreamed of a house full of children but if that's not something you want..." She trailed off, unsure of what to say.

 

Henry shook his head slowly and reached to cup her cheek in his palm. "I don't know about a house full, but I've thought about having them someday. I can't think of anyone in the world I would rather have a baby with than you." His eyes were full of love as he kissed her slowly and sweetly. Afterward he pulled back to look into her eyes and he smiled. "Breakfast now?"

 

"At my age a house full of kids wouldn't be a good idea, but I've already dreamed of being pregnant. I loved you and I still do, but I don't know, there's something about being able to carry my own baby," she reasoned. She sat up letting the blanket fall around her waist. "Yeah. I don't know if I want to shower or not. I kind of like feeling your cum inside of me. But yes breakfast sounds like a good idea."

 

"We can eat then nap then shower," Henry decided. He got out of bed and held a hand out to her. Once they were dressed and back in the car outside the diner, Henry looked sideways at her and reached over to place a hand on her thigh, just short of indecent. "You look beautiful and I love you," he whispered. "I just want you to know that. No matter what happens when people find out, it's you and me in this together."

 

Regina blushed bright red at his words. "I love you too, Henry." She took a deep breath. "I know, I just don’t want you to lose your family." They ate and Regina enjoyed time with her son turned lover.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 

The next day about 10 PM, Regina was lying in the tub when she heard her phone ring.  She smiled seeing Henry's name. She answered the phone. "Hi, baby boy. How was your day? Did you get everything settled in?"

 

Henry had a feeling that Ruby knew somehow when they were eating breakfast, that he and his mom were far more friendly than they should be. She'd given him a knowing look but hadn't said anything apart from taking their orders. Then Snow had paid a visit after Emma called saying that they never showed up for orientation. Henry thought it was brilliant how Regina had played it off as a migraine. They spent the rest of the evening together then fell asleep in Regina's bed. The next morning they'd left and Regina had left Henry at the dorm with his bags. To his amazement, instead of giving him the Benz she had a motorcycle waiting for him.

 

He'd hugged her tightly, eyes shining with excitement, and he'd thanked her repeatedly. They shared a teary goodbye and Henry took his bags into his new home. He didn't have a key yet—he would have to sort that out after class—so it was lucky that one of his roommates was in. He left his bags there then went off to his first class of the day, Psych 101. The rest of his day went by slowly until it was past dinnertime. He had his first meal in the dining hall then went back to his room with a shiny key in his hand. All he'd had to do was track down the RA. Now it was 9:30 and he couldn't focus on the homework he'd gotten assigned.

 

He spent a while thinking about the last few days and how much things had changed. Suddenly all he could concentrate on was how much he missed Regina. He missed her as his mom and as a woman. It was almost 10 when he picked up his phone and called her. He smiled at her greeting and answered, "Hi, Mom. My day was okay. I already have homework but my professors were cool. I miss you."

 

Regina couldn't help the smile that graced her lips just by hearing her son’s voice. This being away thing was going to be hard.  She wasn't about to admit it but she had come home, curled up in Henry's bed, and cried for a little bit.  Her little boy was growing up. She was sure he would find someone closer to his own age and not want to be with her. She knew it’s what should happen but she couldn't bring herself to hope it did. She wanted Henry to herself. "Did you finish it?" She asked. She had always kept him on top of his homework. "Have you eaten? I miss you too." She dropped her loofah in the water and laid back against the back of the tub, the water swooshing around her.

 

Henry sighed quietly down the phone then answered, "No, I haven't finished it yet. I couldn't stop thinking about you long enough to concentrate. That's why I'm calling you. I'll never get it done if I don't talk to you first." He heard the sound of water and his eyebrows rose. "Are you in the bath?" What if she dropped her phone in the tub?

 

Regina shook her head slightly but didn't scold. She didn't finish her paperwork for tomorrow’s meeting she had either.  "All right. Well just don't get behind, okay?" She said, unable to stop the maternal edge to her voice. "I don't want you to lose the scholarship." She grinned slightly at his question. She was indeed in the tub. She had been cramping earlier so she had decided to take a warm bath to help ease them. She always cramped before never during her time of the month. "I am," she replied. "Don't worry my phone is on the table beside me. I magicked in my Bluetooth headset," she answered his unspoken question.

 

"Very clever," Henry said with a grin. He wished they were talking face to face so he could see her. "Hey, Mom, do you know what Skype is?"

 

Regina chuckled softly. "Well I don't mind if my headset gets broken." She tilted her head, curious to where he was going.  She had a suspicion but she was going to play innocent. "I do.  I have an account. Why do you ask?" She kept her voice curious.

 

Henry's heart quickened with excitement. Could they...? He licked his lips then said, "I think you should add me on there so I can call you, after you're out of the bath. I don't want you drowning your phone."

 

"I could just poof my laptop in baby and set it on the table?" She pointed out. "I take it you are missing mommy so much you can't go one day without seeing me," she teased as she soaped up her loofah and began to wash her body rather slowly.

 

Henry swallowed hard at the thought of seeing her in the bathtub. That was so erotic. Jesus, he had a boner now to deal with, just from thinking about her naked body. He was going to be so uncomfortable during the video call. "Hang on. I'm going to add you and call you. Tell me when you're ready." He looked her up in the Skype contacts and sent her a friend request. He waited for her to accept then called her from his laptop at his desk. Luckily he had a bedroom to himself. That was rare in the freshman dorms.

 

Regina waved her hand, making her laptop appear on the table beside her. Drying off her hands, she logged in and accepted his request and answered his call. "Hello, my Prince," she purred at him, reclining back into the tub. There was a half empty glass of wine sitting on the edge of tub.

 

Henry smiled as soon as she came on the screen and he got to see her in all her glory. The slight bubbles and candlelight showed just enough of her to tease him. "Hello, beautiful," he answered smoothly, eyes darting from her chest to linger on her face. "I know I missed you. Did you miss me?"

 

She blushed feeling his lingering gaze even though they were miles apart. "More than you can possibly imagine. Even before you started this it was going to be hard on me," she pointed out with a soft smile. "So tell me about your classes? What were they?"

 

Henry proceeded to tell her about his different classes and professors, and how a girl sitting next to go him in psychology had asked him to come to a party on Friday night. "I told her no. I'd rather drive home and see you." The door to his room opened unexpectedly and his jock roommate Luke stepped inside. "Hey, fag, we're going to sneak into the pool. Wanna join us or are you too chicken?" Henry was about to angrily retort that there was a difference between being a coward and being an idiot, but the way Luke was staring at Henry's laptop took precedence. "Woah... She's hot. Maybe you're not such a fag after all, Mills." Henry glared at the taller boy and moved the computer so Luke couldn't see Regina.

 

"She's mine, and I'm not dumb enough to sneak around getting caught up to no good. Count me out." Luke shrugged and mumbled, "Loser," as he left the room, not even bothering to close the door. Henry huffed and got up to close it, wishing at that moment that he had magic like his mothers. Why had he never asked to learn? He was going to have to remedy that mistake quickly. "Sorry about him," Henry apologized as he came back to his desk chair.

 

Regina smiled as she continued to wash her body not at all shy in front of him. "You don't have to come home. I want you to engage yourself in college" The moment the door came open Regina had grabbed the towel and laid it over her upper body. Henry she didn't mind but some random teenage boy, oh hell no. But hearing those words he said to her Henry, she had to fight the urge to get up and drive to New York. That was her baby boy. When he turned the camera away from him, she frowned slightly. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. She knew he was trying to protect her modesty but what if Luke hurt Henry?

 

Once he was gone and she could see her son, she looked at him closely letting the towel fall back to the ground. "Maybe you should lock the door hon," she told him. Once he had done that: "I don't know how to respond to that. I have two instincts fighting inside of me. On the maternal side I want to get in the car and fireball him because you are my baby boy, and no one calls my little prince names, but on the other hand, seeing you be so possessive of me was really hot. Either way, I know he's just jealous that you got someone as dignified and as experienced as me and he can probably only get juvenile tramps." She was slightly smug. "I am glad you didn't go though."

 

"Go and miss out on you?" Henry scoffed at the ridiculousness of her suggestion. "I'd rather be talking to my naked lover, or my mom, any day than freezing my ass off in a restricted area. And do you really want me going to a party with a girl who put her hand on my leg before she even knew my name?"

 

She had continued to wash her body as she listened to him speak but when she heard about what the girl did, her head snapped up and she looked directly into the camera. "She. Did. What?" she said slowly.

 

Henry had to force his smirk to remain hidden and his face to be blank as the green monster came out in his mother. He was enjoying the fact that he'd made her possessive. So he decided to reveal a little more, just to see how far he could push her jealousy and what she would do about it. Curiosity killed the cat, after all. "Yeah. She sat down next to me in Psych class and put her hand on my leg under the table, before she even spoke to me. Then she leaned sideways and whispered that her name was Kimmy and that I should come to a party on Friday night because I'm cute. She told me... um, never mind." Henry bit his lip and looked away from the camera, suddenly feeling like sharing that last bit wasn't such a good idea.

 

The more he talked, the angrier and more possessive Regina felt. She knew she shouldn't feel it, but she did. "She. told. you. what. Henry?" Her eyes were flashing purple. She wasn't going to put up with him not telling her things. She never had as his mother and she sure as hell wasn't about to start as his girlfriend.

 

Henry swallowed nervously and rang his hands together in his lap. His erection was completely gone now that he felt like she could easily come through the screen and murder someone in a jealous rage. "She, um... She said if I came to the party, that I could... fuck her in one of the upstairs bedrooms. I told her no, I swear! The only woman I want is you."

 

Regina took a deep breath. She wanted to kill that little bitch. Henry was hers! But she knew if she didn't calm down, at least in front of Henry, he would make her promise to not do anything. "If you want to be in a committed relationship with me and I ever find out you cheat Henry, I swear to god, you won't like me." She warned slowly.

 

Henry shook his head and tried to appeal to her rational side. "Mom, I would never do that to you. I thought I made it clear this weekend that I love you, I'm _in_ love with you, and you are the only person in any realm that I'm interested in that way. I want to date you and someday, I want you to have my babies." It was something that had been mentioned while they were having sex, but they'd never spoken about it again outside of the bedroom. Now that the words were out, there was no taking them back. But at least he was being honest with her about what he wanted. "I'm in this for good, I promise."

 

At his words, she felt a calm overcome her body and a smile graced her lips. There was still purple in her eyes but it had faded to a lighter purple. When she heard him say babies, she blushed and reclined back into the tub. She avoided her son's eyes, knowing he would see her plotting. "I hope so, Henry. I am not sure I could take another heart break."

 

"You don't need to worry about that," Henry assured her. They talked a while longer then he excused himself to do his homework, even though it wasn't due for another two days. He wanted to stay ahead of the game and not fall behind. He was a smart young man, but he knew that college had a tendency to make even the brightest minds lazy. He was determined not to disappoint his family. The following morning he rolled out of bed at 8:30 and went to the dining hall to eat breakfast before class.

 

The food was mediocre and he missed his mother's cooking, but it would do. He got to his 10 AM class at 9:55 and found a seat near the back. He wasn't all that surprised when Kimmy came over to sit next to him. "So," the blonde smiled at him with her bright blue eyes twinkling, "are you sure you don't want to go to the party on Friday night?" She reached over and trailed her manicured nails along the back of his hand. He moved his hand away with a frown and answered, "No thank you. I'm with someone." Kimmy scooted even closer to him and whispered, "So what? It's college. You're allowed to have fun."

 

Regina hadn't slept the night before, too consumed by her anger. So she was rolling out of her house about 5:30 and on her way to New York. This girl needed to learn that Henry was hers. The entire campus did. Smirking in the rearview mirror, her lips were dark red and her eyes were dark smoky red and her nails matched but her middle finger was sequined. Her hair was curled but slightly messy to give off the look of she had just been fucked. Her black dress clung to her every curve and it was just barely decent. Her heels were 6 inches and could only be described as fuck me heels. She had arrived in New York about 9:45 and was outside of Henry's classroom about 9:55.

 

Using the 20 plus kids entering the auditorium to her advantage, Regina entered sitting about two rows behind her son. She saw the blonde tramp flirting with him and felt her magic swelling to the surface. Barely able to contain she pushed it back, knowing she wasn't in Storybrooke. She couldn't show it. She felt several gazes on her. She hadn't expected anything less. Soon the class was over and Henry had gone up to the teacher’s desk. Smirking, she rose from her seat and approached Kimmy, tapping her on the shoulder. "You are Kimmy, right?" She asked, her tone soft at the moment.

 

Kimmy looked up from where she was closing her notebook full of doodles. She nodded yes as she eyed the woman up and down. She was absolutely stunning, and she didn’t look like she belonged here at all. “I am. Who are you?” Henry happened to look up at that moment to where he’d been sitting and his jaw dropped open. He was hit by so many emotions at once, he didn’t know which one to settle on. There was shock seeing his mother on his second day of class. There was dread because his mother was talking to Kimmy. That was the last thing he needed right now. And then there was arousal, because damn it Regina was a looker, especially when she put in the extra effort like she’d clearly done today.

 

"I am Regina. Regina Mills," she said, emphasizing her last name. "And Henry is MINE, and I am extremely possessive of what's mine and I can be extremely dangerous," she said slowly as if she was talking to someone who was a bit slow. "This is your one and only warning, dear." She didn't look back at her son. This wasn't something she needed his help with. She wanted to make it very clear that she was Henry's, and in front of his entire class filled of teens who knew how to spread gossip like wildfire would do the trick. "Do I make myself clear?"

 

Kimmy's eyes widened when Regina introduced herself. "Mills? What, are you his wife or something?" Kimmy's eyebrows shot upward as she looked Regina over again. "I mean, you're hot and all, but aren't you like old enough to be his mother?" Kimmy popped her gum with a smirk and Henry continued to watch them with a worried frown, tuning out what his professor was saying about next week's assignment.

 

Regina tilted her head at her question. That was perfect. She always wore a diamond ring Henry had gotten her for Mother's Day about five years back on her left hand. It was the only finger it fit. But they didn't need to know that. "Actually that's exactly what I am." She held out her left hand to show Kimmy the ring. "I'm old enough to be experienced and give Henry exactly what he wants. I am not an innocent little tramp who doesn't know what she's doing. I can satisfy him in every possible meaning of the word," she baited with a smirk. God she hoped her saying that wouldn't upset Henry.

 

Finally she glanced over to her son and saw that he was getting hard in his pants. Looking back to Kimmy she leaned down, her dress riding up just slightly but not enough to reveal anything, and she whispered in the poor blonde's ear. "If you look at Henry, he's hard because he's seen me. You couldn't even get him to enjoy you touching him. I don't even have to speak to him and he's ready for me. You are _nothing_." She leaned back up, resting both hands on her hips. "Is there anything else you want to know, dear?"

 

Henry finished with his professor just as he saw Kimmy backing away from Regina with wide, shocked eyes. Henry figured it was time to intervene before anything more dramatic happened between them. He hurried up the stairs in the auditorium until he got to where they were standing. He wrapped an arm around Regina's waist and Kimmy gave him a scowl of displeasure. "Your wife is a psychopath," Kimmy said to Henry before grabbing her bag and walking off. Henry froze. Wife? He looked at Regina slowly and asked, "Wife? What's she talking about?"

 

The moment she felt Henry's arms around her, Regina visibly relaxed but the glare never faded until Kimmy was out of the classroom. Then and only then did she look up at Henry. "I may have said my last name and had to think quick." She looked down at her left hand. "And lucky for me I do have a ring," she smirked. "I don't think you will be having any more problems from her or really anyone else. The entire classroom was looking at her but from a safe distance."

 

Henry shook his head and laughed once, quietly, in disbelief. "Wife, huh?" He grinned widely and squeezed her around the waist. "Maybe someday we can make that come true," he whispered into her ear. He stepped behind her and pressed his erection lightly against her ass, arms wrapped around her middle. "I love this dress," he complimented in the same whisper, his breath hot against her ear. "I have two hours until my next class. Do you want to come see my new room?"

 

Regina blushed at his suggestion. "Maybe if you are a good boy," she agreed. "You'll see me in a white dress," she said, biting back a moan feeling his erection pressed against her ass. "Mm, did seeing mommy be all possessive and hot make mommy's little prince want mommy?" She teased in a whisper, moving her ass subtly against him. "I would love to, but first..." She trailed off, turning in his arms, cupping his cheek and pressing her lips hard against him, bringing him into a seductive kiss. She was leaving no room for argument that she was his. There were a couple of students who whistled and Regina could feel herself smirk against his lips.

 

Henry kissed her back without any reservations. He didn't care if everyone knew he was a taken man. Afterward he led her to his dorm room and fucked her senseless until he had to leave for class. The rest of the week passed in a blur and he couldn't have been more thankful when his last class on Friday finished. He packed up his school stuff in a backpack and rode his motorcycle back to Storybrooke. He let himself in when he arrived and smiled as he smelled the aroma of his mother's home cooking. He greeted her in the kitchen with a firm kiss and then they ate dinner together.

 

Afterward they cuddled in the living room with a movie and then they talked about their future. Henry confessed that he wanted nothing more than to marry her and have children with her, and he was pleased that she was so receptive to his plans. He was honestly surprised that she was so ready to agree to what he wanted from her, considering how new this was between them. He wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth, though.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the feedback and kudos. We really appreciate it! We hope you enjoy this latest installment.

**Chapter 6**

 

The weekend passed by far too quickly for Henry’s liking. Then he was back in classes on Monday morning and they were back to Skype calls and texting for the remainder of the week. That Friday he stayed in the dorm for the night and drove back on Saturday morning. He arrived in Storybrooke at 3 PM and stopped by the flower shop to pick up a bouquet of red roses. He also stopped by Granny's and picked up some food for their dinner so she wouldn't have to cook.

 

They spent the evening together and the following day they didn't get out of bed for anything but the necessities. It was the following weekend, early September, when they took the next big step in their relationship. Saturday afternoon Henry was dressed in a white button-up shirt with a black tie and black slacks, ready for their first official date. Regina would be here any minute now as he looked at the clock and saw that it was 5 PM. They had a dinner reservation at a nearby restaurant for 6.

 

The last three weeks had been magical to the raven-haired mayor.  She had fallen fast, she had fallen hard, and she could see herself living the rest of her life with Henry. Being with him had quickly became like second nature. She was, for once in her life, truly happy. She wasn't waiting for the other shoe to fall. She enjoyed the small moments. She enjoyed the cuddles and the attention he gave her. He loved her and it showed in his actions.

 

So here she was in New York on her way to see him once again, on the first official date. She had been told to dress formal so she was in a short black dress that had gold crisscrosses across the chest, matching heels, purse and bracelet.  Her hair was straightened to perfection and her makeup, although flawless, was fairly natural for the most part. She of course had her bright red lipstick. Arriving at his dorm, she got out and went and knocked on his door.

 

Henry opened the door with a smile then froze in place as he got a good look at her. 'Holy shit,' he thought to himself. Outwardly he whistled quietly and said, "Wow, Regina... You look... Wow." He kissed her cheek so he wouldn't smudge her lipstick. Then he went and grabbed his wallet and tucked it into the pocket of his trousers. "Are we taking your car?" Somehow he didn't think she wanted to ride on the back of his motorcycle and get her hair messed up.

 

She hated the fact he called her Regina but she understood why. "Thank you, my Prince." She licked her lips as she looked him up and down slowly. "You look incredible," she said before looking at him with narrowed eyes. "I've told you before and I'll tell you again: I will never straddle the two-wheeled death trap," she said before holding out the keys to her new car. "Wanna drive?"

 

Henry took the keys and raised his eyebrows as he studied them. He knew what her keys looked like and these were different. "New car?" He asked as he closed and locked his bedroom door behind him. He wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked through the parking lot. "I can't wait to get you out of that dress later," he whispered into her ear, teasing her with the promise of things to come. A whole week without sex was hell for him. He was getting way too familiar with his hand for his liking.

 

"Well this MILF has got to look the part. And my old Benz screamed mother, not lover," she said, nodding to her brand new, jet black car. A shiver ran down her back at his words. "Promises. Promises," she teased. "Maybe I should have come in and taken the edge off just a bit," she teased, licking her lips at the idea of his cock in between her lips. "Oh well. Too late now."

 

Henry groaned quietly and gave her a swat on the ass before opening the passenger side door for her. He went around to the driver's side and buckled up before starting the engine. "This is a beautiful car for a beautiful woman," he commented as he pulled out of the parking space and exited the lot. "I'm glad we decided to do this tonight. I want to show you off and have everyone know that you're mine." He reached one hand over and laid it on her thigh. They still weren't out in Storybrooke, but this was a step in the right direction.

 

Regina squeaked feeling his hand on her ass. "Behave yourself," she hissed playfully. Her eyes were bright with happiness. She got in the car but as he walked around the car the smile faltered when she saw Kimmy. But it was soon back. This time it was a smile of predator. The moment Kimmy connected her gaze to Regina she took off like a bat out of hell. Regina smirked. "Well one thing’s for sure: I think the entire campus knows I'm yours. And I do _not_ share." She didn't know if Henry saw Kimmy but it didn't matter. One simple smile had spooked her away. Regina laid her hand on top of his, not to push him away just wanting as much contact as possible. "Have I mentioned I love you today?"

 

Henry shook his head and smiled. "Not yet, but I love you too." He squeezed her thigh then focused on the road. Ten minutes later they arrived at the restaurant and he parked the car. "This car is amazing. It drives so smoothly. I bet it turns on a dime." He unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned over to kiss her softly.

 

"It’s a Hyundai Tiburon. The guy selling it to me said it was a good car for someone as hot as me... I have to admit I used my "hotness" to get a cheaper price." She was curious to see if he would get jealous. The moment he kissed her, it was giving water to a man in a desert.  Leaning in to him, resting her right hand on his thigh, she used the tip of her tongue to gently pry his lips open so she could tangle their tongues together, her left hand coming up to tangle in his hair.

 

Henry kissed her back hungrily and moaned in the back of his throat. He moved his hand higher up her thigh, beneath the hem of her dress, and he only broke from the kiss when he needed oxygen. He looked into her beautiful brown eyes and asked seriously, "You know I'll hurt anyone who touches you? I don't share either. Unless we're talking about a threesome with your evil half. That I could get on board with." Henry cracked a smile but his eyes were still serious.

 

Regina felt his hand creep up her dress and couldn't stop herself from spreading her legs.  "Mmm, I think maybe we should stop touching each other," she panted, almost regretfully. "Don't worry, he didn't touch me and I didn't touch him." She shuddered slightly at the thought of touching anyone but Henry. "Besides, he kind of looked like your grandfather and I'm not into old guys. I'm into young, sexy, brown-eyed, brown-haired men," she said softly. When he suggested that threesome, she tilted her head.

 

Technically it wouldn't be sharing. It was technically herself. And she knew the Evil Queen would have no trouble playing with Henry. She had no guilt or shame about how she pounced anything that moved. She also had no problem fucking Regina. She had often cloned herself in days of past because it made it better. Only the Queen could take her violently and know when it was too much. She knew when it was too much like Leopold and stopped right on the edge of it. Even Henry was gentle compared to her. "That could be fun," she allowed.  "But I'm not sure you could handle her.  She makes me look tame."

 

"You're right, we should probably stop now," Henry murmured, but his eyes were dark with lust and his hand slipped higher up her thigh. "I can't seem to help myself around you." His fingers twitched a little higher until he was almost touching her pussy. "And the Queen? I'd love to see what she would do to you. I can't think of anything I wouldn't let her do to me." Henry moved his hand and his eyes widened when he realized she wasn't wearing panties beneath her dress. His nostrils flared and he kept his hand perfectly still, fingertips resting lightly against her mound.

 

Regina knew he wasn't going to stop. She could tell by his eyes. And she wasn't about to stop him.  For years it took a lot of force to get anyone to touch her, and he touched her so willingly. She wasn't about to deny him. "The Queen and I have gone a round or two," she admitted, biting her lip hard, trying not to moan feeling him touch her so close to where she wanted. She saw his eyes widen and his arousal go higher and said in a low husky voice, "Surprise."

 

Henry parted her pussy lips with his fingertips and kept his eyes glued to her face as he slowly circled her clit. He knew she liked being touched there, but right now his aim was to tease. He wanted her dripping wet all through dinner so he could fuck her brains out when they got back to his dorm. "I think you should tell me more about you and the Queen. What did she do to you? Did you eat her pussy?" Henry circled his fingers faster as he spoke in a husky tone.

 

Regina inched her legs as far open as she could in the car, laying her head back against the headrest enjoying his fleeting, too light touches. She wanted more but she allowed him to lead the pace for now. "You mean did I masturbate with myself because everyone else was afraid to ravish me? Too afraid to be rough with the Evil Queen? Yes. Yes I did. I often cloned myself for a few hours and let her take advantage of me," she whispered, barely able to keep her voice even.

 

"She's still the only one who has fucked me the hardest without triggering me. Maybe she could teach you a thing or two." Regina smiled softly as she gripped his cock over his pants. "Don't get me wrong, you are a passionate lover, but sometimes you treat me too fragile. She could show you how to 'abuse' me in a sexual way without hurting me. She could show you how to match pain with pleasure." Sure Regina could do it herself, but she knew Henry had always been a hands-on learner, so being a coach while having it done to you was not the easiest thing to do.

 

Henry's eyes were wide at both her suggestion and her touch against his clothed erection. He dipped his fingers lower and gathered some of her wetness with a quiet moan of appreciation. "I would love to learn how to make you really scream for me," he breathed, never taking his eyes off her face as he began rubbing and pinching her clit with more firmness.

 

Regina fought to not buck into his touch as she continued to squeeze and rub him as best as she could with this angle. "I swear to God, Henry, if you stop right before I come just to take me inside and ask me to eat like I don't need to come desperately, there will be no sex for you for a month," she threatened lowly. She wasn't taking any risks. He was her son after all and that’s something she would do. She clenched her eyes tight as she focused on that feeling of wanton pleasure, soft moans passing her lips. She was so close. A week of no sex made her slightly desperate.

 

Henry shifted sideways in his seat so he was facing her, ignoring his own uncomfortable arousal so he could pleasure her better. He leaned forward and whispered hotly into her ear, "Don't worry, precious. I'm gonna take good care of you." He rubbed her clit faster and harder then moved his free hand up to pinch a nipple through her dress. He latched his mouth to the side of her neck and he sucked on her pulse point as he slid two fingers inside of her.

 

The moment he had latched onto her pulse point, what little restraint she had melted away as her back bowed like a hunter's bow and a silent scream passed her lips. Her neck was her weak point but no one had ever found it. The only one who ever used it had been the Queen. Regina felt her inner core muscles clench desperately at his fingers as she came hard for him. "Oh fucking god," she moaned. Her eyes were open, wide and dark with desire, unfocused though as all thoughts and emotions went into the feeling of his hands and mouth on her.

 

Henry was incredibly pleased with himself when he felt her clamp down on his fingers. He hid his smug expression in the crook of her neck until he schooled his features into a less smug smile. He pulled his fingers from her slowly and sucked them clean while looking into her unfocused eyes. "I want more of that later. You're absolutely delicious," he told her. He pulled the keys from the ignition and asked, "Are you ready for dinner?" He was hard as nails from doing that to her, but this evening was about her pleasure. He could wait.

 

Slowly her body settled back into the chair and her breathing regulated out as she looked at him with a very happy, giddy smile. God, he brought out a side of her that she hadn't seen since she was a little girl. "Promises, promises" she said, still slightly breathless. Ready for dinner? She glanced down at his bulging pants. "I don't think so," she said, letting her magic flow through her and down to his rock hard cock. She wasn't going to risk opening his pants. With her being in a dress she could just yank it down real quick if anyone came out, but he was wearing pants that had a button and zipper. She didn't want this to end in jail. She wanted this to end at his apartment. Her magic felt just like her hand if not more potent, stroking him slowly. Running her nails down his arms lightly, she whispered into his ear, "Is this okay, baby boy?"

 

Henry felt her touch on his cock and groaned, but he realized quickly that she wasn't even touching him under his clothes. It must be magic, he decided, and god it was hot that she could do that. "Jesus Christ," he groaned. He nodded quickly and gasped, "More than okay. Don't stop..." But then he realized it was going to make a mess if she kept going, and he wasn't sure he wanted a wet stain on the front of his pants. "Can you clean up the mess? With your magic?"

 

Regina leaned in closer, laying her hand on his stomach, making her magic a little stronger.  "Baby, there isn't anything I can't do with my magic. You have no idea what mommy can do," and right there she sounded like the Evil Queen, her voice husky and demanding. "You think you can fuck me in a car like some harlot? Then I'm going to treat you like one of my slaves." She watched his eyes to see if she was going too far.  He said he wanted to play with the Evil Queen so she was giving him a tiny taste. "Now come for me, mine," she ordered.

 

Henry shuddered at her words and the increase of her magic. The feeling was overwhelming and he knew he wouldn't last long at this rate. He looked into her eyes and swallowed hard seeing the mischievous glint there. "What are you going to do? Tie me up?" He challenged her with a smirk, but that soon slipped away as he moaned loudly. The second after she told him to come, his body reacted to her demand. "Oh fuckkk," he groaned out hoarsely, hips jerking upward as he spilled inside his slacks.

 

Regina chuckled softly, her laugh dark and full of promises. "Yes I could. If I really wanted to.  Magic is everything," she reminded him, kissing up and down his jawline. "Such a good boy," she cooed, giving a last burst of magic to clean him up, licking her lips as she swallowed thickly. She may have channeled his cum into her mouth. She kept her hand on his stomach as she pulled her magic out of his body slowly.

 

Henry relaxed into his seat with a blissful grin. He lolled his head sideways to look at her and said, "You're incredible. I can't wait to play with the Queen." He leaned over like he was going to kiss her but stopped just short, whispering against her lips, "I think I could be a very naughty, dirty boy. You might have to punish me..."

 

Her eyes darkened at the idea of punishing him. "Are you trying to bring the Queen out of me? Because if you keep this up, I'm going to let the little part of her I still have left take control," she said lowly, rubbing slow possessive circles on his belly, going closer and closer to his pants line. 

 

"So what if I am? Don't you want to punish me, Mommy?" He emphasized the word 'mommy' with a playful twinkle in his eyes. "I'd love to see exactly what you would do to me if you lost control." Her hand on his stomach caused him to shiver pleasantly and part of him was tempted to drive them back to his dorm to have his way with her. On the other hand, he wanted to prove to her that she was more than sex to him, and taking her out for a nice dinner seemed like a good start. Regretfully, he pulled away from her and took her hand in his. He kissed her knuckles and said, "We should go inside now. You can take advantage of me later."

 

Regina closed her eyes when he called her mommy to stop the urge to jump his bones right then and there. "You might get your wish," she purred before clearing her throat. "Yes, you are going to need food because mommy is going to ravish you," she said, squeezing his hand lightly. "Now go on and come open the door for me, my Prince."

 

Henry kissed her quickly on the lips then got out and rounded the car. He opened her door and extended his hand to help her out. He placed his hand gently on her lower back as they walked into the restaurant, where he also held the door for her like the gentleman he was. They were greeted by a smiling hostess and Henry gave the last name Mills for the reservation he'd made. A pretty brunette waitress who looked to be in her early twenties took them to a cozy table for two in a back corner. Henry pulled out Regina's chair for her then sat across from her, accepting the menu that was handed to him. He saw how the waitress's eyes lingered on him, but he paid her no mind as he looked at his menu and ordered a glass of ice water to get started.

 

Regina loved how he treated her like a Queen. It told her he really was in this relationship for more than just the sex. The love he showed melted her heart. He had always been a loving child but on this level, as her lover, it made her mushy inside. Regina looked around the restaurant with curious eyes. This world still fascinated her. It was a quiet, fancy, and obviously very high classed. She was impressed by Henry's choice. When they sat down, she ordered a water like her son, her tone bordering cold and there was a slight glare to her gaze at the waitress. She didn't say a word because Henry had paid no mind to her and she really didn't want to cause a scene. Once she had left them to look at the menu, Regina reached over taking his hand in hers.  "So was it hard to get a reservation here?"

 

Henry turned his palm upward to squeeze her hand lightly as he smiled. "Not really. I just paid someone off to cancel their reservation." Henry was completely nonchalant about it. "I think they were happier to have the money than the date. They probably split it fifty/fifty and went their separate ways." Henry was speculating, of course, but he found it amusing to do so.

 

Regina tilted her head. "It sounds like you know them personally," she said curiously. "Also, where did you get that kind of money? I know how much money you have seeing as I still have a joint account with you." They had made the account when he was ten and being a minor she had to manage it. They had never taken her off. And now that they were a couple she liked the idea of a joint account.

 

Henry winced a little and admitted, "I may have done some gambling my senior year of high school. I had it saved up in cash for emergencies. I considered this an emergency." He smiled sheepishly and hoped against hope she wouldn't get mad in the middle of their date.

 

Regina arched her brows as she looked at him in shock. Shaking her head, she simply said, "We’ll talk about that later." She wasn't happy but she wasn't going to ruin the moment. "So are you thinking about getting a job?"

 

Henry couldn't tell that she wasn't pleased, but he was relieved that she wasn't going to start a fight over dinner. He nodded and answered her, "Yeah, I'm looking into being a lifeguard. It pays okay and I would get some real muscle definition."

 

Regina licked her lips at the idea of him having muscles. "You do realize if you do that I'm not going to be able to not touch you all the time, right?"

 

Henry grinned at her mischievously and admitted, "Maybe that's half the point." He really wanted her to fully see him as a man, and not see him as the little boy she fed and changed.

 

"Half the point?" She mused as she sipped on her water. "I suppose the other half is so you can have your own money," she said, half her focus on him and the other half on the menu in front of her. They had an appetizing drink menu but she wasn't sure she should drink seeing as Henry wanted a taste of the Evil Queen later. She needed to be in full control and alcohol would not allow her to have full control. So with a sigh she stopped looking at the drink menu and started to look at the actual food. "So are you wanting to get appetizers?"

 

"Exactly. I don't want to live off of you forever. I want to be my own man so I can be your partner, not just your son." Henry saw her looking at her food menu and decided to do the same. It didn't take him long to decide on one of the steaks, medium rare with mashed potatoes. As for an appetizer... "That depends. Have you ever dipped a soft pretzel in cheese sauce before?"

 

Regina's eyes saddened at his words for a moment. She knew their relationship had progressed on, but she would always be his mother and the fact he was trying so hard to make that go away kind of hurt. She wished there was some way that they could mesh both together without losing both. Shaking her head of her thoughts, she looked up. "I have not. I'm a Queen and more dignified than that."

 

"I think it's time you tried it, then. I seriously doubt you'll regret it. It's actually amazing." The waitress came over with their waters and asked if they were ready to order or if they needed a few more minutes. "I'm ready. Regina?" He addressed her by her first name because it would just be weird to call her Mom in public while they were on a date.

 

She felt herself wince hearing him call her Regina. She wasn't sure why it affected her so much today. She knew he couldn’t call her mom in public. Her brain knew that but her heart disagreed. Why was she so sensitive today? Clearing her throat, she nodded. "Yes, I'll have the chicken & shrimp carbonara," she said, looking up at the pretty waitress, her gaze soft and slightly out of focus. "And for an appetizer we'll have a pretzel with cheese sauce." The waitress finished writing their order down and was gone fairly quick.

 

Henry grinned hearing her order the pretzel. "I'll have the ribeye, medium rare, with loaded mashed potatoes." The waitress scribbled down his order then said she would be back soon with their appetizer. Henry toed off one of his shoes and playfully stroked his sock covered toes along Regina’s inner left ankle.

 

Regina looked up feeling his foot on her ankle and smiled. "What do you think you are doing?" She asked, knowing damn well what he was doing but she wanted to see his answer.

 

"Playing footsie with you." He grinned unashamedly and continued to stroke her lower leg and ankle with his toes. "Do you not like it?"

 

Regina shook her head slightly at how brave he was. "I didn't say that." She smiled softly taking a drink of her water. "You know I always enjoy your touch."

 

Henry smirked and stroked the inside of her wrist with his fingertips. "Oh, believe me... I know you do," he said confidently. The waitress came back with their appetizer. Henry was the first to dig in. He ripped the pretzel in half and put it on his appetizer plate. Then he ripped it into smaller pieces and dipped a piece in the cheese. He moaned happily at the first bite.

 

Regina felt her cheeks flush pink as his words. God, he made her blush more than she had in her entire life. She watched him tear into the pretzel, intrigued by how eager he was, and when she heard that moan she arched a brow. "You are acting like that's the best thing you have ever tasted," she mused, both hands still around her ice water.

 

"Nah." Henry smirked wickedly and teased his foot up higher to her inner thigh. "I can think of better tasting things." He winked and dipped another pretzel piece in the cheese sauce. "Still, you should give it a try."

 

Seeing his smile, Regina was reminded of her older sister, but somehow Henry made wicked look so much better. Snapping her legs shut, she shook her head. "It’s okay in the car but not in a public restaurant, my pet," she said sternly, reaching over and taking one of the pieces off of Henry's plate and dipping it in the cheese before placing it in her mouth. She chewed slowly and then licked her fingers off of the cheese that was there from dipping the pretzel. "Not bad, but like you I know things I enjoy much more." She winked.

 

Henry was surprised by her new nickname for him, but he liked it. It had a nice ring to it. He wondered how many pets she'd had as the Evil Queen. He was completely unapologetic as he slipped his foot back into his shoe and grabbed another piece of pretzel. "Like what?" Henry asked, playing innocent and curious.

 

Glad he didn't scare off when she called him her pet, Regina continued to allow herself to go farther into the place inside of her that was the Evil Queen. "Hm. Well your cock in between my lips for one," she said in a hushed voice.

 

Henry almost choked on the pretzel he was swallowing when he heard what she said. Holy shit. Fuck. What could he say to that? His eyes were wide and he had a piece of cheese-dipped pretzel frozen halfway to his lips. He swallowed hard then reached for his water to wash it down. It also bought him time to come up with a response. Finally he said, "I like the sound of that. Maybe you can save room for dessert, if you know what I mean."

 

Regina chuckled watching him freeze in shock. "Maybe if you are a good little boy. That's more of an enjoyment for you than me," she pointed out, taking another bite of pretzel. She loved making him squirm. "Only good pets get what they want. Bad pets get what their Queen wants." Her eyes were glued to his, hoping she wasn't taking this too far.

 

"Oh god," Henry rasped while staring into her eyes. She was so fucking sexy in this moment. He wanted to verbalize that, but he couldn't form the words because his brain was scrambled. He was hard again at the thought of her dominating him and taking what she wanted. To hell with a blowjob when he could have the full experience. After another few moments he cleared his throat and said, "I'm going to have to misbehave then." The waitress interrupted the conversation by bringing their food and Henry tucked in immediately. He needed to do something to distract himself from his raging erection.

 

Regina smirked to herself. She hadn't even had to touched him and he was ready for her. She would never get tired of how easily he was ready for her. She let her magic reach out to him and stroke his cock. "Surely you didn't think you eating would be your saving grace," she teased as she herself ate like she wasn't doing anything. "Now don't you dare come. I won't clean up your mess if you do," she ordered.

 

Henry covered his face with his hand and groaned quietly into his palm when he felt her magic start on him again. This was going to be pure torture. He gripped his fork harder and stabbed a piece of steak. He chewed slowly and savored the taste before he felt able to say anything. He decided to goad her and see what kind of reaction he could get. He was very curious to meet the Evil Queen. "Is that the best you can do?"

 

Subtly flicking her wrist, she made a bubble around them. They could see and hear out but no one could see or hear what they were doing. She made it look like a, illusion of simply eating and talking. Once he swallowed she squeezed her fist, letting her magic settle around his neck, squeezing very lightly. He could still speak and breathe. "You dare challenge me, pet?" She asked him.

 

Henry's eyes widened in surprise and momentary panic when he felt the pressure on his throat. Then he realized it was his mother using magic on him. He relaxed and a smirk crossed his lips. He wondered at her being so bold when anyone could see them, so he tried to play it off as though nothing was happening, even as he began to feel pleasantly lightheaded. "I do dare, your Majesty," he played along.

 

"You are being such a bad boy. Maybe I should stop touching you," she threatened. "You are not allowed to come, Henry. Not here. I won't clean up your mess," she repeated. The magic around his cock got stronger and more potent. It was almost if she was trying to force him to come so she could punish him for disobeying her.  


"Please don't stop," Henry begged, eyes glazing over a little at the pleasure and soft moans spilling from his throat. He didn't even care that anyone could see them at this point, but when he glanced around curiously he noticed that not a single person was paying attention to them. Reaching down beneath the table, he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, letting his erection free. He grabbed his napkin from the table and held it over his erection as he came hard. His eyes rolled back and he moaned, spilling himself into the napkin. He panted a little as he was coming down and it felt strange because of the magic around his neck. "It felt too good. I couldn't help it." He played innocent, but inwardly he was hoping she would punish him for his defiance. She had to know what he'd been doing this whole time.

 

Her eyes widened in shock at his actions. She hadn't expected him to do that. She was grateful she had placed that spell. He was hers and she would be damned if anyone saw him. "Don't think you not making a mess is going to save you. I gave you a direct order to not come and you did anyways." Her tone was cold. She sent out her magic to the Evil Queen, knowing she would feel it no matter what realm she was in and come to her. She directed her link to his dorm. "Finish eating, young man," she ordered. She didn't say anything else as she let her magic fall away from him as she continued to eat, not paying him an ounce of attention.

 

Henry was expecting anger and some form of punishment, but he wasn't expecting her to go completely cold on him. Had he pushed too far, perhaps? He was nervous now that her reaction might be more serious than he'd anticipated. He silently picked up his fork and continued eating his steak and potatoes. When he finished, he set his cutlery down and looked at her, waiting for her to show an emotion of any kind.

 

Regina didn't show one single emotion; her eyes were cold and hard; her posture was stiff as she ate. She finished quickly and leaned back against her chair, watching him. "Let's go back to your dorm," she ordered after paying the bill. She didn't even give him a chance to pay for it. Taking the keys, she walked in front of him, hips swaying, storming through the parking lot and into the driver seat.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 

Once to his dorm and they were inside, Regina locked the door. "Strip and go lay down on your bed, young man," she ordered, her tone giving no room for argument. "I am going to go the bathroom." She knew the Queen was in there waiting for her.

 

Henry knew he was in deep trouble when she didn't let him pay for their date then took the keys to drive them back. He cursed himself for being an idiot and stayed quiet during the drive. He remained silent when they arrived at his dorm and she ordered him to strip. He obeyed quickly, shedding his clothes and lying on his bed as he awaited her return. He was definitely nervous now to see what she had in mind.

 

Regina closed the door of the bathroom and looked at the Queen. "That's actually too modest. I want him to suffer since he deliberately disobeyed me," she said, flicking her wrist changing the Evil Queen from her blue backless dress to just a corset that fastened in the front and some skin tight leather jeans. "Mmm, much better. I shall warn you, I haven't told him you’re here and I don't plan on it." The Queen smirked. "What exactly did he do?" Regina’s eyes flashed purple momentarily. "He disobeyed the one command I have always given my pets." Evie’s eyebrows rose. "He came without permission."

 

Evie tsked her tongue as she flicked her wrist, making one of the more used but not embedded by glass whips appear in her hand. "I'll take good care of him." And with that, she blew open the bathroom door and stormed out, the whip handle tight in her hand as she let the bottom drag across the floor.  She looked down at her son and simply smirked. 

 

Henry looked up when the bathroom door burst open and his mother strode out. His mouth watered as he looked at her in that tight outfit. Then he noticed the whip in her hands. He swallowed nervously but remained obediently lying there. "I earned the whip? I must have really pissed you off. I'm sorry, Mom."

 

"My Queen, Your Majesty, Your Highness, Mistress. I will answer to nothing else," the Queen barked out as she approached the bed, running her nails sharply down his stomach. "On your stomach, pet."

 

Henry shivered feeling her nails scratch his belly. "Yes, my Queen," he answered as he rolled over on his stomach. He was nervous about the whip, but he would take whatever punishment she felt was necessary.

 

"Do you know why you are in trouble, young man?" The Queen cooed, letting the whip run along his back innocently. She was teasing him right now as she talked to him.

 

"Yes, your Majesty, because I came without permission." Henry looked over his shoulder at her and groaned internally. She was a magnificent sight to behold.

 

The Queen clicked her tongue. "Arms up, Henry. Grip the rails of the headboard. Don't you dare let it go," she ordered. She could feel Regina watching from the bathroom but she knew Regina wouldn't make her presence known yet. "All of my pets know better because I've killed pets because they came without my permission. I never deny an orgasm completely, but I do expect you to wait until I say it's okay. You asked for your Queen and yet you don't listen. Five lashes to your back." She was being easy on him because it was his first time. "This will hurt. A lot. You can scream. You can cry. There is a sound barrier up. But you cannot come," she told him. "You will count each lash. If you miss one, we will start over."

 

Henry felt a sliver of fear cut through him but he quickly pushed it away. He believed she would hurt him for his disobedience, but he didn't believe she would actually _harm_ him. This was going to be interesting if nothing else. "Yes, my Queen. I understand." He looked at her again then grabbed the headboard and pressed his face into the pillow as he waited for the first lash. He wondered if it would break his skin.

 

Regina would never harm him. The Queen on the other hand would gladly, easily. But he didn't know that it wasn't Regina. "Good boy," she praised before standing back, letting the whip crack in the air aimlessly, teasing him, building up the anticipation.

 

Henry flinched when he heard the crack of the whip, but it only took him a split second to release she hadn't hit him yet. He squeezed his eyes shut and steadied his breathing as he continued waiting. Never had he been in a position like this. Regina was the only lover he'd ever had and this was brand new territory for him. Even though he wasn't usually a masochist, there was something exciting about giving up every shred of control he possessed to let her do as she pleased, even if that meant hurting him.

 

Seeing his eyes close, the Queen nodded for Regina to come on out. She had a fairly good feeling he wouldn't open his eyes. She fought back her own moan seeing Regina wearing one of Henry's shirts and a pair of lace panties. "Hot," she mouthed. Letting her magic take control of the whip, she let the whip hit his back once as she walked over to Regina, drawing her into a passionate kiss, her hand sliding down her panties cupping her mound possessively.

 

Henry flinched and hissed at the initial sting of the whip. It was painful as he'd expected, but not as bad as he'd feared. He could take it. "One," he counted obediently, remembering what Regina had told him.

 

The Queen smirked, flicking her wrist to bring the whip back to her hand. She let it fall on his back again making sure it was in a different place so it didn't draw blood.

 

Henry cried out quietly at the second lash. "Two," he stated breathlessly. Even though it hurt, there was an element of pleasure to it and his cock hardened beneath him. Maybe part of him _was_ a masochist.

 

The Queen pointed to him, seeing that he had arched into the lash, and mouthed to Regina, "He likes it." She smirked, letting the whip swirl down his back, not lifting it up after the third lash. "Does my Prince enjoy the pain?" She asked out loud, her tone still cold but proud.

 

"Three," Henry gasped, only barely remembering to keep count. The pain surged through him then lessened to a dull ache. His back was throbbing and he was sure there were red lines across it, but he was fairly certain she hadn't drawn blood. "Yes, my Queen," he answered breathlessly. "I enjoy everything you do to me."

 

Regina bit her lip, hating seeing her baby in pain. She had always hated spanking him. But the Queen played it smart and began to rub circles around Regina’s clit, making her buck eagerly. She bit her lip, drawing blood so she wouldn't make a sound.

 

The Queen let the whip fall on another pale spot on his back. She had perfect control on both Regina and Henry. It was an art she had mastered many years ago. "Naughty little boy," she taunted before quickly letting the last lash fall on his ass, making sure it hit both ass cheeks.

 

"Four," Henry croaked, wincing from the pain even as his cock grew harder. The last one hurt the most, but he managed to cry out, "Five!" He lay there afterward, relieved that it was over because hopefully now that she had vented her frustration, they could enjoy a pleasant evening together. Little was he to know that the fun and games were just beginning.

 

Regina rested her hand on the Queen's wrist. "Evie, I need to heal him," she said breathlessly. God she was so close to coming for herself...the Queen...for Evie. "I don't want those welts to stay." She was the only one who could maybe get away with telling her no...telling her to wait.

 

The Queen considered Regina's request carefully. While she loved to inflict pain, especially on those who disobeyed her orders, she knew that Regina was much softer. Even with love from Regina in her once blackened heart, she was still harder than her counterpart. She just had the capacity to love now. That didn't mean she had to use it. Still, if it would make Regina happy... "Very well," the Queen answered. "You may heal him."

 

Henry looked up when he heard Regina talking, and it didn't sound like she was talking to him. His eyes widened when he saw two of them standing there, and it took him a minute to piece it together and realize that the Queen had been the one punishing him this whole time. "Holy shit," he murmured, completely awestruck that this was actually happening.

 

Regina smiled. Evie rarely denied her. Although now softer, she knew if she really had to she was one of few people, if not the only one, who could challenge Evie. "Mmm, Evie, to do that...you have to stop touching me," she said breathlessly. "I can't heal him...if you have your hand...down my panties," she said, her back arching slightly. Henry's shirt had fallen part the way down her shoulders so her breasts were no longer semi covered and her nipples were hard. She moaned softly, her focus fading slightly as the Queen teased her. "Please." She wasn't sure what she was saying please to but she knew she should probably say it. Right now, Henry was the last thing on her mind. "Evie, please," she begged.

 

Evie looked over at Henry on the bed and she smirked. He was watching them like it was Christmas morning and he'd just gotten the greatest present in the world. He clearly wasn't in dire need of rescuing at the moment. He could wait to be healed until she was finished playing with Regina. "I know exactly what you want," Evie purred with a wicked glimmer in her eyes. "You're not thinking about your poor baby boy at all right now. Not with my hand...how did you put it?...ah, yes, down your panties." Evie stopped circling Regina's clit and began to rub it firmly. "You want to come for me. You want to drip all over my hand, don't you? You naughty, narcissistic, little slut." Evie pinched Regina's clit firmly then went back to rubbing it.

 

Regina moved her hand up from Evie's wrist to grip her arm, no longer one to stop her but just clinging to her as she was overwhelmed by the pleasure she was being forced to receive. "You bitch," she moaned, brown eyes black with lust. But the Queen wasn't wrong. "Just shut up and fuck me," she growled out. She wasn't thinking about her son. The only thing she could think about was how close she was to coming.

 

The Queen's ruby lips curled at the edges in an evil smirk. "Bossy little cunt," she retorted. "Maybe I should stop, hmm?" But she didn't stop. Not exactly. She ceased rubbing Regina's clit and plunged three fingers inside of her without warning. Regina was so wet that Evie slipped right in. Evie began pumping her fingers roughly, quickly, not giving Regina a chance to adjust.

 

"You wouldn't da..." She started but her words trailed off with a scream as she leaned heavily into the Queen. She knew Evie wouldn't let her fall. Regina's body shook like she had been electricuted as she rode Evie's every thrust, but she seemed to enjoy it. "Is that the best you can do?" She taunted breathlessly.

 

Evie glared at the challenge, even as she held Regina up with her free arm so Regina didn't fall. "You know you're playing with fire, little one," Evie growled in response. She thrust her fingers even harder then added a forth, stretching Regina in a way they'd only done a few times before, when Evie had managed to get her whole fist inside on two different occasions. She curled her fingers upward against Regina's g-spot and continued her pounding, punishing rhythm. Henry just watched on in sheer amazement and it was all he could do not to stroke his erection.

 

Regina moved her head so she could be right in the Queen's ear, her lips brushing against Evie's ear as she spoke. "Me gusta jugar con fuego, mi Reina,"* she cried out feeling herself being stretched so quickly. The pain was intense but it only made Regina's cunt drip more for the Queen. "Tómame. Poseerme. Soy tuyo,"** she said, knowing only Evie would understand her words. She was shaking, fighting off her orgasm. She was the one person Regina ever waited for permission. And she was extremely close to not being able to ask let alone wait for a yes. She was afraid of asking. Afraid that if she did because it had been so long, Evie would tell her no and continue to torture her with this glorious punishing pace.

(*I like playing with fire, my Queen. **Take me. Own me. I’m yours.)

 

Evie's eyes darkened further upon hearing Regina speak Spanish.  "Eres mía, mi putita,"* she hissed. She pulled her hand roughly away from Regina's sex and she grabbed Regina by the hips. She tossed Regina over the edge of the bed so her ass was on display for the Queen. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, cariña. Sólo yo puedo hacerte estas cosas."** She smacked Regina's ass hard enough to leave a handprint. Evie thrust three fingers back inside of Regina and pumped them a few times before re-adding the fourth. She stretched Regina for another minute before tucking her thumb tightly against her other fingers and pushing her entire hand inside.

(*You are mine, my slut. **I’m going to fuck you so hard, my dear. Only I can do these things to you.)

 

Regina knew exactly what effect she was having on Evie. They had played this game many, many times. "Tu puta, tu ramera, tu juguete. Hazme olvidar a cualquier otra persona que alguna vez me haya tocado,"* she begged her Queen. When she pulled away from her, she cried out in loss. "No por favor, no te detengas,"** she started to beg but when she threw her over the edge she knew she was nowhere near done with her. Regina screamed out when she felt that smack. "De nuevo. Dame otra. Haz que mi culo se ponga rojo,"*** she begged as she felt Evie put her entire fist into her pussy. God it felt so good. She hadn't been taken like this in years. There were tears running down her face but they were good tears. She moved her body with every single thrust the Queen gave her. "Mi Reina. Mi Reina. Mi Reina," she repeated over and over again.

(*Your slut, your whore, your toy. Make me forget any other person that ever touched me. **No please, don’t stop. ***Again. Give me another one. Make my ass turn red.)

 

Evie smacked Regina's ass harshly (it would probably leave a bruise) and pulled her hand all the way out before pushing it back in again. She fucked Regina mercilessly, pounding into her with all five fingers, four of which were curled against Regina's g-spot. "Come for me, pequeña. Ahora."

(*Come for me, little one. Now.)

 

Regina's breathing was irregular and she kept pushing into every single smack of her ass. Her pussy fluttered around Evie's hand as she fought off her orgasm, knowing if she came without permission Henry wouldn't be the only one punished. Evie, because she was Regina, knew exactly how far to push her, to hurt the mayor, how much she could take before it became too much like her long dead husband. She knew when it was too much and when it wasn't enough. She knew when to be gentle and when to be harsh. Regina trusted her darker counterpart with all of her heart. Or at least with all of her vagina. She trusted her to fuck her senseless.

 

Finally, the Queen ordered Regina to come, knowing full well when she called Regina pequeña that the mayor would soak the bed. Finally allowing herself to relax long enough to stop pushing off her orgasm, Regina’s back arched into a hunter’s bow and her entire body went stiff as she came violently, her mouth open in a silent scream, eyes rolled back into her head. She was absolutely breathtaking. She was a sight to behold and right now she could rival any goddess.

 

The Queen watched with supreme satisfaction as Regina came gloriously around her hand. Afterward, she used her free hand to rub Regina's lower back in gentle, soothing circles as Regina came down from her high. Then the Queen gently removed her hand and began licking it clean, humming happily as she did so. "Eres delicioso, mi amor,"* Evie addressed Regina while continuing to caress her softly. It was in these moments, during the afterglow, that the Queen allowed her defenses to fall away and she showed the tender side of herself that she reserved only for her other half. Her eyes flickered to Henry and she saw that he was still watching them with his mouth hanging open. She smirked evilly and moved away from Regina.

(*You are delicious, my love.)

 

The Queen crawled onto the bed and loomed above Henry for a moment before taking his chin roughly into her hand. She pressed her mouth to his hard then growled, "Now I'm going to fuck you, and not the way you're expecting." Evie waved her hand and a penis appeared between her legs by magic. It was just above average size because any bigger and she might seriously hurt him with what she planned to do. "On your hands and knees," she ordered Henry.

 

He looked at her wide-eyed and then glanced down to the penis. He was a smart enough boy to figure out what she intended. "I-" he squeaked gracelessly. He shook his head once, twice, then opened his mouth to speak again, but no sound came out. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Do I have to?" It wasn't something he'd ever imagined himself doing, and to be honest he was nervous about it.

 

Regina lay on the bed even after the Queen moved away from her, enjoying her orgasmic bliss. But hearing Henry ask if he had to had her snapping to attention and she came over to sit on her knees beside her son. "You want to make mommies happy, don't you?" She purred. "You wanna be our good boy, don't you?"

 

"Taking it up the ass means being a good boy?" Henry grumbled. He looked at Regina and then the Queen and sighed quietly. "Fine. Do it." He figured this must be the rest of his punishment. He didn't want any more of those lashes and he knew that there was a spot in a guy's ass that was like a woman's g-spot. If the Queen knew what she was doing, and Henry suspected that she did, then this could turn out really pleasurable for him. That didn't mean he had to like the idea of taking a dick up his ass.

 

"I mean if you don't want to eat mommy out as mommy fucks you, by all means continue questioning us," Regina said with a wink at the Queen. "We could just go home and fuck all night leaving you here." In all honesty that wasn't a half bad idea. Maybe later. "You know we will make it good for you," Regina promised, waiting for the moment he turned on his belly to get on his hands and knees to heal him before the Queen could touch him.

 

Henry moved onto his hands and knees as he'd been instructed and sighed with relief when Regina healed his back. He then swallowed nervously and asked, "How much is this going to hurt?"

 

Regina gestured for the Queen to back up a bit so she could slide against the pillows, spreading her legs wide.  "Shh. Evie will take good care of you," Regina soothed, not answering his question. She gripped his hair firmly, guiding him between her legs. "Why don't you just focus on mommy?"

 

The Queen waved her hand making some lube appear in her hand and drizzled it over his ass, spreading it all around.  She also made sure some went in his little puckered hole. Using her pinky at first she began to stretch him. She was babying him right now but only because she was going to fuck him so hard.

 

Henry didn't hesitate to bury his face in his mother's snatch. He loved every chance he had to taste her. He licked her slowly up the middle then back down again, swirling his tongue playfully around her entrance. When he felt the Queen lubing up his backside, he paused for a few seconds. He let out a surprised squeak when he felt a finger enter his ass. It was the first time anything had ever been up there before. It wasn't as unpleasant as he was expecting. In fact, if he was being totally honest, it felt kind of good. He tried to ignore what was being done to him as he lowered his mouth back to Regina's pussy and began licking her in earnest.

 

Regina moaned feeling his tongue in her cunt. It was an amazing feeling because he was extremely good at it. "Such a good boy," she panted but then began to lovingly play with her son's hair. "Easy, baby boy. We will take good care of you," she soothed. 

 

The Queen continued to use her pinky on his ass making sure she wasn't stretching him too fast. She then switched to her index finger on him, her pace was slow and lazy.

 

Henry groaned in complaint before he could stop himself when the Queen pulled her finger out. Then he moaned without meaning to when she pushed a finger back in. It was a very strange sensation but one that he was really starting to enjoy. All the while he kept his face buried in Regina's cunt, teasing her with licks and flicks of his tongue against her clit and against her entrance. So far he made sure not to go inside because he knew it would drive her crazy.

 

Regina glared down at him. "You stop teasing me right now, young man," she ordered, wanting...no, needing more than he was giving her. 

 

The Queen kept easing more of her finger into his ass and slowly she added a second finger, searching for the spongy place inside of him that she knew was inside. Finally she found it and she pressed her fingers against it.

 

Henry didn't need telling twice; he didn't want to get in trouble again. He pushed his tongue as deep as it would go inside his mother's needy little cunt. The walls were tight and hot and wet, and she tasted so, so good around him. He plunged his tongue in over and over again then lapped at her clit like a popsicle. When he felt the Queen stretch him further, he moaned and his hips jerked backward against her hand. That felt fucking incredible. His dick was hard as nails and he knew that he could actually come this way if the Queen let him. In fact, it might even be challenging _not_ to come with her pressing that spot inside of him.

 

The Queen hadn't spoken one word during all of this as she focused her attention on stretching him out. She then suddenly pulled out smirking as his hole stayed gaping open for her. Taking her hard cock in hand, she pressed her tip into his ass. "I am going to fuck you now, Henry. I've got you warmed enough that I won't hurt you, but I am not going to be easy," she warned. She then pushed her cock into him with one single stroke. She moaned. He was tight, so very tight. She set a punishing pace. 

 

Regina let out a breath of relief when he stopped teasing her and her hips bucked into his tongue. "That's it. That's my good little boy."

 

Henry whimpered at the loss of the Queen's fingers then his eyes widened when he felt the tip of something hard pressed against his asshole. "Oh fucking God!" He cried out against Regina's pussy when the Queen shoved herself inside in one stroke. He barely had a chance to blink before the Queen was fucking him in earnest. "Oh god, oh god, oh god," he moaned, forgetting for a minute that he was supposed to be eating his mother out.

 

Regina allowed him to stop so he could enjoy the feeling of being taken by the Queen. She knew the feeling of the Queen's penis well. She knew it was like no other. "Feels good, doesn't it, baby?" She said, scratching his scalp gently. 

 

The Queen brought her hand down on his ass which was no longer welted from the whip. She was sure the memory of the pain still lingered. She set the pace of her fucking with each smack of her hand.

 

Henry looked up at his mother and nodded with his mouth hanging open, panting for breath. His hips found a rhythm of their own, pushing back against the Queen and causing him to moan loudly as she struck that spot inside of him again and again. Finally he remembered what he was supposed to be doing and he latched his mouth to Regina's clit, suckling firmly.

 

The Queen smirked. "I have two little sluts here. My pets. Here for my pleasure and my desires," she said with a smirk as she leaned forward and found Henry's cock with her hand and began to stroke him. "Are you going to come for us?" It was a trick question. He only came with permission. 

 

Regina let out a moan as she linked eyes with Evie. She didn't exactly like the idea of sharing but she supposed if she had to share Evie with anyone, Henry would be okay. She was super close again, being sensitive from Evie's fucking earlier.

 

"N-no," Henry stuttered as his eyes squeezed shut and he put all of his concentration on _not_ coming right now. He was smart enough to figure out that if he came without permission, he would be punished again. They were trying to teach him a lesson. He did his best to block out the pleasure and opened his eyes to look up at Regina's face as he continued his skillful ministrations on her sopping pussy.

 

"Good boy. When do you come?" She asked, her cock deep in his ass. "When does mommy's little toy get to come?" She said, gripping his hair and pulling his head away from Regina's pussy. Regina whined softly at that which made the Queen shake her head. "When do either of you get to come? Henry, do you know?"

 

Henry was relieved that he wasn't the only one suffering here. It seemed the Queen was pulling all of Regina's strings too. "We come when you give us permission," Henry answered through clenched teeth with his eyes squeezed shut from the effort not to give in to his impending orgasm.

 

Evie smirked, pushing his head back into Regina's pussy. "Make mommy come," she said as she went back to fucking Henry at a punishing pace.

 

Henry moaned as Evie continued to fuck him. He shifted his weight to one arm and brought two fingers to Regina's entrance. He pushed them inside slowly then curled them upward to reach her g-spot as he latched his mouth to her clit and began to suck like his life depended on it. At least one of them was going to get to come in the near future. This was pure torture but at the same time it felt better than he could've imagined. Not that he'd ever imagined taking anything up the ass. But somehow it was okay because it was a version of the woman he was in love with. He trusted her completely and there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her to make her happy.

 

Regina looked at Evie as she felt his skillful fingers and mouth on her. "Oh fuck. Henry," she said, bringing her hands to his hair, holding him tight against her. Once the Queen had said make her come Regina knew she could let go, but yet she still fought. The Queen hadn't given her permission. "Please Evie. Please," she begged.

 

Evie nodded. "Come for me, little one," she cooed breathlessly. "You too, Henry."

 

At her harsh demand, Regina arched up finally letting go. "Fucking God," she screamed.

 

Henry came the instant he felt Regina's muscles clamp down on his fingers. He wiggled them insistently against her g-spot to help her ride out the orgasm. His own body tensed as he spilled himself on the bedspread with a low groan. Boldly, Henry looked over his shoulder and asked, "Are you going to come in my ass, my Queen?"

 

The Queen smirked. "No, because you would enjoy that too much," she said, pulling out of him with a very slight whimper. "Although maybe if you beg me enough I could be persuaded to change my mind," she said, running her nails down his back before forcing her cock back in his ass.

 

Henry cried out happily when she pushed back into him. He'd never thought for a second that he would be in this position, but now that he was, he found he really wanted her to come in his ass. "Please. Please my Queen. I want you to come in my ass and fill me up. Please."

 

Evie smirked, hearing him cry out. "You need it, hm?" She taunted. "You need my come filling you up?" She moaned softly. As soon as she said those words she could feel her come spurting into his ass.

 

Henry moaned happily when Evie filled him up with her come. Once she pulled out of him and he was given permission to leave, he went to the bathroom to try and clean himself up. He spent the rest of his night being a sex toy for Regina and the Evil Queen, and at the end of the weekend he returned to college. He was a little sad their time together was over, but there was one thing he was looking forward to: the next time he got to see Regina on her own. Though playing with the Evil Queen was fun, he preferred seeing her softer side.

 


End file.
